the next spider-man
by Spectacularspider-dude
Summary: in a world were superheros are one longer needed one boy must fight a new set of villains and go threw high school and on top of that save the world because he is THE ASTONISHING SPIDER-MAN. i made a new suit image for ben's suit
1. Chapter 1

Authors note, hi everyone im the Authors here this is my first story so i hope you like it

Ps i don't own spiderman or any thing

Prologue

"Peter superheroes are just a nuisance now there not needed cop can handle the low level criminals and all the big bads are in supermax with Tonys new tech which keeps them locked forever."said MJ

"Yay i know MJ but i still feel like I need to be out there and saving the day like i use to." said Peter "Peter you have a daughter and an company to run you can't be running around in a spandex onesie ok" said Mj

"Mayday has spider powers to so i need to be there to help and train her right" Said Peter

As he walks around the house looking for his business suit for work "No you don't she would not use her powers outside this house" said Mj in the bedroom getting dressed for her day

"Mom Dad where's my backpack i can't find it and the bus is almost here" said May running around the house looking for here backpack. " look in your room" yelled Mj in the bedroom

"Guys we got 20 minutes till we have to leave" said peter at the door secretly stuffing his spiderman mask in his briefcase.

 **1 hour later**

 _Peter you have one Felicia Hardy here to see you she said it's important_ " said peters assistant.

( Felicia Hardy what is she doing here i thought she and ben were off on a trip to florida) "ok send her in" said peter in a confused tone. " _Ok here she comes she looks upset_ " she said.

Three seconds later a very upset Felicia barged in his office yelling "what the hell happened peter". " whoa calm down what's wrong" said a very concerned peter. "He's gone that's what's wrong ben is dead and it's your fault because you weren't out there being spider-man my only love is gone you asshole" she yelled crying. "How can this be my fault and what do you mean ben is dead" he said confused. "When you were sitting up here in your tower ben was being spider-man and was killed by some low level thugs he was found dead in an alleyway this morning" she yelled. " what the hell was he doing out there as spider-man we don't need him anymore" he yelled back silents took over the room

"You may not need him but me ben jr and the rest of this city do" said Felicia in a more low voice

(what ben jr what does that mean) peter thought just as that happened a little boy no more than 5 came running in the room and hugged his mother's leg "Peter meet you nephew ben hardy jr". "What how can the be possible you two have only been married 2 years" he asked. "He was made out of wedlock and i would like you to be more respectful to my son and not make me say such things" she said. " sorry hey little dude do you know who i am" he asked as he bent down to the kids level.

"your the mean guy that mommy yelled at" he said in a very tiny voice. " i'm your uncle peter it's very nice to meet you how old are you" he asked in a nice calm tone see when your spider-man you work a lot with children so you pick up some stuff "i'm 5 ½ today" still in a very meak voice hiding behind his mother's leg "that's super cool i have a daughter that just turned 7 would you like to meet her" he asked looking at his mother for approval she nods yes. "Yes can we mommy" he pleads to his mother "yes but only for a little bit we have to get you home" she said in an motherly tone.

 **1 hour later at the parker house**

Honey we're home" peter yells to his wife. "What do you mean by we may has been home for an hour" Mj asked as she walks over to the stairwell and sees Felicia and ben standing there. " i had some unexpected visitors drop by my office today" said peter with a nervous laugh

"Hey Mj long time" says Felicia with an hug "Felicia how are you it herd about ben's death on the news this afternoon" she asked in a sad tone. " i'm ok not perfect but ok" Felicia said in sad tone. "And who is this lady killer" mj asked looking at ben "Mj you know it's me peter you husband the man you had sle-". Peter started " peter i was talking to little boy" she said in a flat tone looking at her husband the joker that he is just then may walked over to ben and looked or more like stared at him and finally said "who are you". He looked at her and said "i'm ben hardy who are you". "I'm mayday parker" she exclaimed "do you want to play" she asked to which he nodded and they left the room like natural best friends.

"Ok now for the reason for me being here" Felicia said "i need your help ben is showing signs of spider powers like his dad and i would like peter to train him to be ether the new spiderman or scarlet spider when he becomes older" she said

"WHAT" peter and mj yell at the same time "you want him to train ben" mj says "yay you want me to train ben ... hey what's that supposed to mean Mj" he asks almost hert " it means you a bad role model and teacher" she says " i resent that and i accept when ben is older and ready i will train him to be spiderman" peter says excitedly "thanks peter your the best" said Felicia," this is going to be interesting" said an unknown person.

 **End of prologue chapter 1 coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note hey guy here's chapter 1 and please if you have any suggestions how i can better my stories please tell me**

 **Ok here we go**

 **Chapter 1**

"It's been 10 year since my dad died. My mom hasn't told me the truth of his death she said he died in a car crash but i don't believe her" said a 15 year old Benjamin Walter hardy at his locker in midtown high.

"Hey Ben are you still coming over for supper (by supper she mean superhero training) were having tacos " said his cousin mayday she just turned 17. "Yay i am but cant stay moms coming home tomorrow" he said Felicia his mom is an art historian after she quit the life of a thief and went back to college for an official degree.

"Cool dad is picking us up after school" may said. Her dad is founder and ceo of parker industries but is a kind of a laid back boss so he comes and goes when ever he feels but. "What about aunt Mj isn't she the one to normally picking us up" he said a little confused. "Yay but she has work" she said.

"Hey look it's parker and her boy toy benny boy" said the local idiet gary thompson and his friends from the football team. "Garebear how's it hanging your moms single right what's here number maybe i can be her boy toy" ben says with a joking tone making gary mad.

"I'm going to kick your ass hardy" he said rearing he's fist to go for a punch. Ben hardly missed the fist coming close to his face thanks to his spider sense which is very weak "hey dude we aren't even on the first date don't get too handsy" ben says ( he like another sarcastic spider makes jokes when he is nerves) dodging and ducking under punch after punch.

"Hey gary lay off him he was joking" says a very concerned may. "I don't care he is a little shit that deserved it" gary says in an angry tone still punching at him "look man i'm sorry ok i'm getting tired of dodging your punchers" ben says. "Fine but never talk about my mom ok i mean like you slut of a mother is better" gary says. Just then ben tackles him to the ground and starts pumling him with punches saying "Never. Call. My. Mom. A. SLUT. Ever. Again. DO YOU HEAR ME." he gets pulled off by may and some guy "ben knock it off" the guy says. Ben knows that voice and turns his head to see his uncle and mentor peter parker aka spider-man.

 **Later after a talk with the principal in the parkers car**

"Look ben you can't act like that in school if you want to be a superhero" says peter looking at ben and the road. "Who said i ever wanted to be a superhero my powers are weak i can't climb walls like you or may and i don't have a good spidersence ether" ben says upset with peter looking out the cars window. " but you still have powers and that what's important you can still do some good and it's my job to help you" peter exclaimed as he pulls into the driveway. "I don't need you help and i don't want to be spiderman my dad did and you see how that happened there" yelled ben as he walked in the house. "BEN" peter yell back at him. "Peter leave him be." said Mj." where is he" peter asked " he is with may calming down" mj says trying to clam peter down with her voice.

"Ben calm down you were mad ok just breathe" mayday said stroking ben's light blond hair. Since peter and ben sr were clones but there genes they were created from aren't the same technically they even aren't genetically close so may and ben can have a romantic relationship and not have any backlash after ben and her found out they started dating in secret for about half a year and makeout quit a bit "i know may but i can't i don't want to be something i'm not" ben said kissing her "you don't have to be spiderman be ben hardy my boyfriend" may said. "I have to go may i'm going to stop this spiderman and spidergirl mess i'm borrowing your web shooters and a mask" ben says taking her web shooters and peters old mask he found in her closet "what are you going to do ben" she asked concerned "i'm going to destroy that stupid safe" he said as he jumps out the window and swings away "ben you adorable idiot" she said

 **The spider cave (still working on the name)**

"Ok there has to be a self destruct button somewhere in the code" ben said [ thank god peter taught me how to code] he thought "boom spider destruction switch" ben said as he looks threw the computer code and he activates it behind him a door opens and a voice comes on _active and the seal to begin the countdown_ "ok" ben walks over to the container and looks inside to see a spider "why the hell is he keeping that" he opens the box to pick the spider then the spider bit his hand "ow what the hell" just then peter came running in and ben hits the button on accident _1 extermination process started_ white gas fills the container "no no no ben are you hurt" peter asked "yay i'm fine aren't you mad about me trying to destroy the lab" ben asked hiding the fact the spider bite him "hell no the spider was just a keepsake from the past your like family to me i care more about you" peter says hugging him

On the way home ben looks at his hand and starts to feel weird " hey uncle pete can you just drop me off at home" ben says. "Yay shere" peter says the rest of the car ride was quiet till he got back to his and his mom's apartment he says thanks and goes up to bed when spidergirl had it out at a local bank he shrugged it off and went to bed little did he know that the spider that bit him was changing blood and was strengthened his powers

 **Hey guy that was the end there will be more i'm did some foreshadowing and ben will be the main spiderman and will be more funny and sarcastic then peter. Mayday and ben are in an relationship and fight together . please review on what villains characters i have bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note hey everyone so last chapter was more of a origin story and expression but i hope you still like it**

 **Here is were some action happens**

 **Chapter 2**

Ben woke up with a killer headache so he got up to get some ibuprofen to ease it he got up went to the door grabbed the handle and crushed it with ease "holy shit what is happening" he try and get out of his room he pulled the handle and the door came of the hinges and he throw it over to his bed on accident and left the room scared

He entered the bathroom it thankfully already had the door open he got in the shower but when he turned the water on his normally weak spidey sense and reflexes flared up and out of the shower he went he checked the temp and it was scolding hot he then realised "what super strength amazing spider sense and fantastic reflexes only one things missing" he said

He was outside of his building on the fire escape looking at the wall and put his hands on it and then a foot and he was sticking so far then his last foot and started climbing and it was working he stood up and started running up his apartment building when he got to the top there was a package address to him with a note reading _hey kid i know you were bit by the spider and your powers are probably enhanced so here if you still don't want to be spider-man than bring i back but at least try it on - your favorite uncle peter_ he looks in side and there's a spider suit inside with web shooters he looks at it with a slit smile

Flying over new york city is a guy in red and blue spider web spandex yelling "hell yay spiderman is back baby". It was none other than ben hardy his suit was blue with a big red spider over his chest his legs were blue with red on the sides with black webs on his shoes his mask was the classic type red and black web his lenses were diamond shaped with a map in the corner and comlink and cam

He was swing thru downtown brooklyn when he heard peter tell may " _may the goblin twins are robbing a bank on 5th street"_ i'm close and can get there faster ben thinks

When ben arrives at the bank the goblin twins are flying around laughing he swing up to the window they broke through and says "excuse me but i thought you were only allowed to make $500 withdrales anymore and you need to make multiple transaction" the twin girls turn and look at him confused the one on the left asks "who are you" ben replise jumping and shooting a web to swing into one of them "oh you know just a spider that's very passionate about banking" the girls notice his swinging and a pumpkin bomb shoot out of there gliders and throw it "bank this spider freak" one yells.

"You should leave the quips to me sweetheart" spider-man said dogging it exploded behind him over the hostages "HELP PLEASE" they all yelled. Ben looked back and screamed "NO". just then some webs caught the ruble before it killed someone Ben looked up to see mayday with a mad look

Ben's spider scence flared like no tomorrow he then got hit by the goblin twins gliders. He flew through the air and hit a pillar crashing through it and getting knocked out

 **20 min later**

Ben wakes up "uhh that hurt" looking around he sees he is in the parkers living room "ben what were you doing at the bank you could have got yourself kill or worse got other people killed" mj said. "Uncle peter said i should become spider-man he even gave me a suit" ben said in his defence "peter what the hell do you think doing" mj said with an angry expression looking at peter. "Well i was just doing what felicia told me in training him to be better than her and her father. Mj I can do this but i need you to let me try" said peter

Fine just do it right and no more missions till I give the go ok those are my demands" mj said."ok fine anything else"peter asked."yes the suit looks to much like yours peter maybe he should have a look at his dad's old suit i know you still have i" mj said. " what my dad was spiderman" ben said "well yeah that's how he died no car crash he was shot by some thugs" peter said sad and ashamed

 **Spider cave**

Here it is the Sensational spider man your father" peter said as ben and him looked at the suit on a manikin " holy crap this it's the coolest suit ever why dont you were this all the time" ben looked at it in aw " because it wasn't my suit ben i think it was meant for you" peter said as he put his hand on ben's shoulder " cool but can i change the spider to white instead of black i think it looks cooler" ben said looking at peter "yay i think that's a great idea and put the wab shooters inside right" "no leave them and change the mask to diamond shaped eye lenses" ben said with wide eyes "ok it will make the suit then"

This the going to be the best time ever" ben said

 **The end of chapter 2 i will be back sorry for the wate thanks**

 **Please review i will take any feedback and how the story is going**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guy here is the next chapter sorry the last one was short this one will be a little longer and i will try and right more often**

 **To clear up any continuity errors ben know his dad was the scarlet spider but was unaware of his dad taking up the mantle of spiderman ben died as the scarlet spider and the suit he first wore in the bank heist is peters old suit and supervillains are still a thing but cop have been able to handle them so far. Lets get on with the chapter**

 **Midtown high**

Can school get anymore boring" exclaimed ben as he sat in math **.** See ben was good at 2 things in school art and gym even before his spider powers were upgraded. "Come on ben it's not that bad we have lunch after this" said ben best friend sam. He was about ben's height and had cool dark hair he was one of the popular kids that hung out with ben. As ben was about complain some more the bell rung "yes" ben said as he sprinted out of the room at full spider speed

 **Pov (ashley osborn)**

I am popular life is great and im having the best day of my life. My boyfriend drake is the star of the football team. Thought ashley as she walked down the hall. Only one thing could make this day better him. She was looking at non-other than our lovable hero ben as he sprinted down the hall at full speed. Ashley was in love with ben and kinda stalked him from time to time. I know what your thinking ashley has a boyfriend but the only reason she was dating drake was to make ben jealous and to not raise suspicion the whole reason she fell in love with ben was a long time ago

 **FLASH BACK**

it was there freshman year and ashley just broke up with jake a sophomore she was crying behind stairwell "hey are you ok" said an unknown voice "leave me alone" ashley said "now why would i leave a pretty girl like yourself what's up" the voice said " my boyfriend broke up with me because i was too inexperienced for him" she said in tears " well that's his loss you will find the right guy for you i promise it just takes time" the voice said "ben lets go class is starting soon" someone said "coming" ben said as he got up to leave " hey sorry about the boyfriend problem if you need anything just ask" he said. Ashley looked up to see ben with the classic parker smile

 **FLASH BACK OVER**

Ever since that day she has been in love with ben. The only problem is that he always hangs out with mayday parker his cousin so she can't find any alone time with him "one day my love we will be together "what are you talking about babe" drake said with his loser friend gary thompsons aka speedy "oh nothing babe" she said in a happy tone hiding her absolute disgust for him hidden. "Hey look its benny boy parker lets go give him a wedgie" speedy said to drake.

 **POV (BEN)**

"Sorry sam i cant come over i have things i have to do after school" ben said. "Yay yay you always have things going on" sam said "yay I'm sorry" ben said "hey have you ever notice how ashley osborn always stares at you at lunch." sam said looking at ashley behind bens back "no not really" ben said. Just then bens phone rings (oh no crime alert) ben thought looking down "dude my uncle just texted me and has my lunch outside be right back" ben said as he ran to his locker

(wonder were my love is going) ashley thought just then he accidently bumped in to her as he ran past "what the hell hardy" she said but she thought (oh my love he touched my i will never wash this arm again). "Sorry ash my bad are you ok" he said not caring

 **AT BEN'S LOCKER**

(thank god i stole my new suit after uncle ben finished making it) ben thought. Ben grabbed his new suit and ran outside to change.

Holy crap the new suit feels good. The suit was basically the sensational spider man suit but with a white spider on the chest and a sharper spider on the back like TASM2 suit spider and angled rhombus shaped eye lens.

As he flew through the city he was thinking about the crime alert (what kind of person robs a bank in the middle of the afternoon)

He arrived at the bank behind the pillars what he saw shocked him. it was a gang of people in some kind of clown masks "ok time to get in there" ben said as he swung in to the bank window "um guy i think the circus was last week and you guys don't look too funny" ben joked as he stuck to the pill in the bank. "Ok man this will go a lot easier if just let us go" one of the thugs pointing a gun at ben "is that a real gun my only weakness is gun" ben said as he got on his knees "just kidding" he said as he shot a web line at the musel and throw the gun at another thug. He jump and kneed the first thug in the face knocking him out . just the his spider sence flared up. He dodged the bullets with ease and swing kicked the last thug into a wall and webbed him to it. Man i am to good at this just then the police barged in and had there guns at the ready. "Its ok officers i have apprehended the criminals" ben said "put your hand up spiderman you are under arrest for aggravated assault" one office said "what but it saved those people and took the criminals down" ben said in his defence with his hands up "don't care" the officer said "ok sorry but i have to go" ben said as he shot two web line to the sky light and flung himself up and out. "Time to get back to school it's almost time for 6th hour" ben said jumping and swinging away.

 **SCHOOL**

"Dude where did you go" sam asked concerned "my lunch remember" ben said as he walked with sam to class.

"Bull it doesn't take 2 hours to pick up lunch" sam said. "He had to tell me something" ben said

"Yay whatever" sam said

 **PARKER HOUSE**

"Hey ben i got an interesting call from you school today about how you didn't show up to 2 of your classes today" Mj said at the dinner table "i don't know what to tell you aunt MJ i was there" ben said looking at the food his aunt made. "Oh ok so you weren't at a bank on 3rd and 2nd today"Mj said with a sarcastic tone. "Seeing how i know you know fine yes i was i got an alert on my phone and just thought it could help" ben said

"Oh really ok give me your phone now" Mj said with her hand out "what why that's not fair" ben said "guess what life's not fair now give me your phone" mj said sternly "no last time I checked YOUR NOT MY MOM" ben said storming out of the house "BEN get back here now" peter said getting up from the table running after him.

MJ was shocked at what ben had just said to her. She had raised ben after his mom left when he was 5 to got to europe for school and she loved him like a son and ben had loved her like a mother unknown to her after ben left she sat at the table and began to cry. May went to comfort her mother "its ok mom i'm sure he didn't mean it " may said

Peter was not happy as he tracked down ben to his favorite hiding spot the empire state building "ben what the hell are you doing" peter said with anger in his voice ben was crying "i'm sorry uncle pete i didn't mean any of it i just was mad" ben said with tiers in his eyes "ben i'm not the one you should apologise to go home and tell your aunt now" peter said. Ben had never gotten home so fast in his life he ran right through the door and immediately hugged his aunt "im so sorry aunt mj it was the heat of the moment and i didnt mean it i love you so much and i want to be part of the family." ben said. Apon hiering what ben said she hugged him back and said " ben no matter what you will always be part of this family and that will never change ok i love you no matter what ok you will always be my son"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys this is the author and i wanted to say thanks to everyone who reads this story it been a great way to stay motivated so thanks to viewers like you on to the story**

It's been about 3 weeks since ben and mj had there fight. Ben had his phone and suit taken away for 2 weeks and now he was back in action if there was any action "does this always have to be so boring" ben said but out of nowhere he gets a phone call

"Hello" ben asks

"Hey spider long time no see have you been avoiding me" said a seductive voice on the other end

"What who are you and how did you get this number" ben said confused and a little mad

"Come to Time Square in midtown on the highest jumbotron be there in 10 minutes" the voice said and ending the call

"Well at least i'm not bored tonight" ben said pulling his mask down and jumping off the Flatiron Building and free falling "yeeeeee haaaaaaaaaa" he yelled as he fell. At the last moment he shot a web line to an building and went swinging tordes time square

"Ok lady i'm here" ben yelled

"Not so loud spider i can hear just fine thanks" said what looked to be a girl about his age hanging upside down she had silver hair and was wearing a white leather suit with CC on her belt "i've missed you spider" she said

"I'm sorry lady but you must have me confused with another fun lovin arachnid" ben said

"The names copycat my power is i only have to see something once and i can copy it immediately like passwords, cam locations, _phone numbers_ " copycat said with emphasis on phone numbers.

"Oh so your just another black cat how nice" ben said

"Black cat has nothing on me" copy said as she traced his spider logo

"She's a thief your a thief she was obsessed with spiderman your obsessed with spiderman yay total different" ben said (sorry mom) he thought

"Oh but there's one difference i get what i want" she said lifting bens mask and kissing him with didn't like it but he didn't stop her and soon he started to kiss back (but i love may right) ben thought as he kissed copycat he stated to think about his relationship with may all the time they kiss and said i love you he felt wrong and the i love yous didn't have any emotions behind it. He then broke the kiss with copycat and pulled his mask down and jump to swing home (its not fare to her) he thought

Ben climbed in maydays window "um hey may we need to talk" ben said "hey ben i've been thinking" may said "I THINK WE SHOULD BREAK UP" they both said at the same time "what why do you want to break up with me" ben asked "because for the last year i have lost my romantic feeling for you i'm sorry" may said "no that's perfectly fine with me i think of you more of a sister still friends" ben said "yep no hard feelings" may said "ok goodnight" ben said leaving

(ok that went better than expected) they both thought

 **NEXT WEEK**

{remember students the fall formal is tonight so be ready} a voice over the intercom said "so who are you going with" sam asked "nobody just may" ben said the two were walking down the hall of school "cool lets all hang then i'm taking mary kate osborn" sam said "fun" ben said unenthusiastic. Just then his phone rung the caller ID said Copycat "hey it gotta run my aunt is calling" ben said almost frantically "hello what do you want" ben said [what i can't call my favorite spider every now and then] cat said "no not really" ben said [i was wondering if you would like to come to my fall formal with me] she said "look cat i'm not interested in you ok so NO" ben said [ok BEN HARDY i guess i will call the cop and tell them were spiderman is or maybe the mofi] she said "what how do you want" ben said [i want you to take me to the formal ok] cat said. "i need a name" ben said [no i will pick you up] she said ending the call

 **WEARHOUSE**

Listen up boys we have word that the osborn girls will be at this highschool tonight and your going to destroy the school and kidnap them" a guy in an suit said to a obscured figure "bull better get good pay but what happen if spider-man try stop me" a big bulky russian guy "destroy him if you have to" the suit guy said "and kill whoever i don't care just get me the osborn girls"

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

"This is so stupid"ben said putting his suit on over his spider suit "ben why are you going with this copycat girl if you don't like her" may said sitting on ben's bed "she knows my secret and threatened to tell some pretty bad people" he said "you look great you'll do fine" she said then a door bell rung. Ben ran down stairs but his aunt got there before him " hello who are you" mj said "my names sydney and i'm here to pick up ben" the girl said "oh BEN YOU GIRLFRIEND IS HERE" peter said with a smile

"She is not my girlfriend" ben said "lets go before the marriage talk happens again" he said pulling her out of the door "oh ok" sydney said they left and got in the car driving away

"May aren't you going" mj asked "hahaha no you'll never catch me at one of those" may said walking up the stairs

 **AT THE PARTY**

"Hey ben why is your dad so weird" sydney asked "peter isn't my dad" ben said "what happens to your dad" sydney asked "he died when i was 5" ben said walking into the building "oh i'm sorry" she said "no problem you didn't know my mom is in europe so she is still alive" ben said

"Oh" she said "you know what let's just enjoy the dance" ben said

"Who the hell is here with hardy" gary said behind them "this is sydney but i asked your mom but she was busy so" ben said with a smile "go to hell benny boy" gary said walking away

"Let's dance" sydney said "you have friend here so i'm just going to stand over there" ben said "oh ok i'll stand with you" sydney said "oh ok" ben said

"You boys ready" men with guns said "yay let's go" one said "bull let's go" another said

"i will kill anyone who gets in my way" bull said

"How are you we haven't talked all night" sydney said "everything is fine didn't want to cramp your style" ben said all of a sudden his spider sence flared like never before "sydney run" ben said pushing her with all his might out of the way "what" she said and then the wall came crashing down "BEN NO" she yelled "THE BULL WILL KILL ALL" bull said **THE END**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last time ben got crushed under some rubble by the bull**

"BEN NO" sydney yelled "THE BULL WILL KILL ALL" bull yell. Men with guns came throw the hole "we want the osborn girls and nobody dies" one said

"What do we do" a kid asked a chaperone "stay calm the cops will come any time" she said "lets just hand the girls over" drake said "what no we have to keep them safe" sam said "besides spider-man will be here soon"

Currently spider-man was under a pile of rubble "uh that hurt" ben said getting up slowly "oh shit looks like it's spider time" he said surveying the scene he got up and snuck out of the hole he ran to around the corner pulling at the suit and getting it off webbing it to the locker walls he grabbed his mask slipping it on and activating the web shooter he jumped knocking the doors down and hitting 2 men and flipping to the ground in a crouch "hey guy this a black tie affair so i'll have to ask you to leave" he said

"YES I KNOW YOU WOULD BE HERE SIDER" bull said he puncher at the ground spider-man dodged it and flips onto his back "man you are one ugly cow" ben said he punched his face a couple of times "GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID BUG" bull said grabbing ben and throwing him out of the door. Ben hit the wall "ow the hurt" ben said just then he got grabbed by the face and the bull smashed him against the lockers dropping him and picking him up by the leg and hitting him against then he throw him on the ground and punched him more. The bull picked him up by the neck "YOU THINK YOU CAN HURT ME" bull said ben was unconscious and breathing bad

"Bull we got the girls lets go" the gunman said "YOU ARE LUCKY TODAY SPIDER" bull said dropping him in the creator running off

The police ran in the school "the school is secure" one officer said looking around another officer saw spider-man lying motionless running over to him "oh shit {we need an ambulance spiderman is down i repeat spiderman is down get captain allen now}" he yelled in the radio

 **AT THE PARKER HOUSE**

"Hello oh hey liz whats up... oh my god... We are on our way" mj said "mj what happened" peter asked "bens been hurt there was and attack at school" mj said "oh my god let's go may we are leaving" peter said

 **AT THE HOSPITAL**

"What happened"peter asked hobby brown the new police chief "ben was fighting some monster that attacked the school like you when we were kids" he said "what you know" peter asked "peter we went to highschool for 4 years together and i'm observant" hobby said. "Are you going to arrest him" peter ask "no I want to make a deal" he said "ok" peter responded "peter there are new villains that we can't stop and the big shots don't care about so as long as it's to help stop them I will give spider-man a pass" hobby said "for real you will let him keep being spider-man" peter said "yes I think ben is the only chance to stop whatever threat is coming. We don't need cops and we don't have IRONMAN or CAPTAIN AMERICA what we need is spider-man" hobby said " " a nurse said

"What's the damage" peter ask "3 broken ribs, a shattered wrist and 7 micro fractures in his skull the fact that he wasn't killed is amazing" liz allen said "thanks liz for taking good care of him" peter said "yay but i'm more scared for him when mj gets her hand on him" liz said "she hasn't left his side"peter said. (I should call felicia)" i have to make a call"peter said leaving the room

{hello} "hey felicia this is pete" {hey how's Ben} "he is in the hospital" {WHAT why} "he had a fight with a rino ripoff" {how bad is it} "3 broken ribs, a shattered wrist and 7 micro fractures in his skull" {oh my god i'm on the next flight i will be there tomorrow} she then proceeded to hang up.

"Oh what happened" ben said waking up "oh my god ben are you ok where does it hurt" mj said smothering him "can't breath aunt mj can't breath" ben said tapping her on the side "sorry" mj said. Ben started to get up "i gotta go the bull has the girls" "like hell you will you can't" mj said "I have to I have to help it's my fault i couldn't stop him" ben said clutching his side "well kid if you are detriment your going to need a suit" peter said "peter you can't be serious"mj said " mj he is a parker and he has that parker pride you know we can't stop him" peter said "fine but if that bull guy hurt my nephew i will tear his head off. You better come back safe with those girls ben" mj said "what about a suit" ben said "here try this on" peter said throwing him a bag. Ben pulled the suit out and saw it was the sensational spider suit. Ben had a smirk on his face just then the news channel said [a new message from the osborn girls "SPIDER-MAN I KNOW YOU LIVE COME TO THE WATERFRONT AND FIGHT ME SO I CAN KILL YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL" bull said yelling at the camira [you heard him spider-man we need you] the news anchor said "well time to get to work ben" peter said but ben was already gone

 **AT SAID WATERFRONT**

"COME ON SPIDER FIGHT ME" bull said all of a sudden two cones landed on bulls horns "hey i got the thing on the thing what do i win" "YOU" bull said "i win me awesome but how much for the two beautiful ladies" ben said "YOUR DEATH" bull said charging "what that's the worst game ever you never win" ben said jumping over bull landing on a wall (gotta get him away from the girls) ben thought "hey big and ugly follow the red" he said swinging towards the water "I WILL KILL YOU INSECT" bull said "actually that a very common mistake spiders are arachnids" ben said "you don't care much do you" he was scrouched on some shipping containers "I WILL KILL YOU" bull said charging "i wouldn't do that" ben said jumping. Bull crashed throw them and fell into the water ben then webed him by the back and jumped over a crane and the two were face to face "i know you can break out of thoughts but i wouldn't because that's 10 foot deep water and your 8 ½ feet tall" he said swinging away

"The police have arrived and captured bull and saved the girls good work ben" peter said "thanks uncle pete i'm going to bed" ben said falling on the couch and passing out then peter heard a knock on the door he answered the door "hey peter where's ben where is my son".

"Hey felicia" peter said


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7 of the next spiderman**

"Felicia"Mj said at the top of the stairs surprised "what are you doing here"

"I'm here to see my son where is he" felicia said in a panic running up the stairs

"Mom what are you doing here you should be in london" ben said on the couch getting patched

Up by may "oh my god my baby" she said running and hugging ben "how do you feel" felicia said "mom im fine i have improved healing factor remember" ben said trying to peel his mom off of him "he should be fully healed in a few days"peter said "look at the time i better be getting to bed i have school tomorrow" ben said almost running to his room at the parkers house "oh no you dont you pack your stuff we are leaving and going back to england with me" filicia said "what no i'm not" ben said "oh yes you are it's obvious that new york is too dangerous and peter can't protect you" felicia said looking at peter

"Mom can't we talk about this more" ben pleaded "no now go get your close" felicia said "no I can't just leave I have responsibilities the city needs me they need spider-man"ben said "well i need you safe more than they need spider-man you are my son and you will listen to me" felicia "yay leave me with my uncle and aunt whall you go to london for 10 years saying you'll be back to get me for a better life. Grade A mother there" ben said "i worked hard for you and that's how you treat me i said i'd be back and i am let's go" felicia said "only after i got hurt" ben said "i have been there for you i call every birthday and send presents" felicia said "yay but who was there for my 1st grade play peter and mj, who was there every time it fell mj, who was there to teach me how to ride a bike peter, who was there for christmas every year they were not you and you only called for 4 years. You forgot the other 6. Mj and peter are more my parents then you ever where. So go home mom i am not going anywhere i am spider-man whether you like it or not" ben said slimming his bedroom door.

 **LATER ON PATROL**

"This is crazy my mom can't just uproot my life" ben said "I mean i am spiderman of new york not london" he said "right fred" ben said looking down at the gargoyle "i'm talking to a stone monster" he said as his lenses squinted he then stood up "you know what no i'm staying right here" he said all of a sudden he felt arms drape around his neck "hey ben how are you doing" sydney said "hey copycat what do you want" ben asked "can i girl talk to her boyfriend once and awhile" she said "what do you mean boyfriend we aren't dating" ben said "please you know you want to" she said "whatever i have to go" he said "where are you going" she asked "anywhere but here" he said falling of the tower "well that was easy" she said

"The tracker has been planted" sydney said over the phone {good now when he returns home we can have a talk with him} the voice said "i don't feel right doing this" she said {believe me your doing fine honey} the voice said "mom stop calling me that" sydney said ending the call

 **BACK AT BEN'S HOUSE**

"I'm home mom" ben said "hey ben I'm in the kitchen failing at home cooking" felicia said coming out of the kitchen with an apron on and her hair in a pony tale "so pizza or chinese" she said "i figured that" he said holding up a bag of chinese "i got the normal" he said "yep there is no doubt about it you ben's son" she said sitting at the table with him "mom do you think you could tell me about dad" ben asked "like what" she asked "like what he was like" ben said "well you father was different when i first met him i found him more serious version of peter" felicia said "he didn't make jokes and he like to fight"she said eating "when we first started dating he changed and you could tell" she said "what does that mean" ben asked "well as spiderman he was serious and dark but as ben reilly he was caring and kind" she said when out of nowhere his spider sense hit and he looked out of the window at a fire "you have to go i get it but i need you to be safe" she said "thanks mom but i need you to know i'm not moving" he said "i know that's why i'm moving back here now go people need you" she said he nodded in full suit and mask and jumped out of the window "what am i going to do with that boy benny" she said looking at a photo of her and ben on a date

 **WITH BEN**

"Hello is anyone in here" ben yelled "help there is someone in here with me" a woman's crying voice said ben ran at the door and kicked it with all his might seeing the woman and some guy with fire on his hands "dude you are a new level of hot head and hand" ben said the guy looked at ben and pointed his hand at him fire blow out of his hand at ben. Ben dodged the fire and shot two webs at the wall and pulled. The wall fell on the guy he then grabbed the woman "don't be mad but i'm going to throw you out the window" he said "what" she asked and ben tossed her out and shot a web that exploded and made a giant spider web ben looked out of the window and she gave him a thumbs up the then turned around to get the fire guy but he was gone "well that can't be good" said to himself when the ceiling collapsed "ok time to go" he said jumping out the window and web zipping to a building corner reviewing his cam of tonight event. All of a sudden he heard a voice "by the looks of it this fire guy is doing this with no motive" "what who is this" ben said "it's me stupid" the voice said "may what how did you get access to my mask" ben said "my dad made all of his communication tech on a channel system i just found you channel" she said "man uncle pete is an idiot" ben said "i heard that" peter said on his work phone "we know" they both said "ok my come over to my house after school tomorrow if mom doesn't want more bonding time let's get to work finding pyro"ben said swinging and climbing throw his window "great name babe" a voice said "who is that" may and peter asked "nobody i will call you to back" he said ending the call there in front of him was sydney in a white lace bra and panties "sydney what are you doing my mom is home" ben said throwing a robe at her "i was going to go to sleep you can join me or not" she said "well i mean you already in bed so it would be unfair to make you leave" he said taking his shirt off and putting on his pj bottoms and getting in to bed. Sydney snuggled into him and they fell asleep. Felicia saw this hole exchange and got mad and was going to ask him about it tomorrow


	8. Chapter 8

**WELCOME TO CHAPTER 8 AND THE START OF THE PYRO STORY ARK**

After waking up next to sydney he got out of bed and got dressed and ready for school "sydney it's time to wake up and get dressed" he said "5 more minutes" she said "if my mom sees you she will freak" he said "i already know" felicia said in the doorway "mom let me explain" ben said "no i understand i did the same thing with peter" she said "but young lady if your going to sleep with my son be a little more modest at least a shirt" she said to sydney "thanks mrs hardy anything else" she asked "yes use protection and keep it quiet i have work at the museum at 5 ok" felicia said "ok will do" she said "i am so confused but i'm not going questions and go" ben said grabbing his stuff and leaving. After he left "so how does ben feel about cosplay" sydney asked "i don't know but he seems fond of miss marvel so" felicia said "perfect" she said "so breakfast" felicia asked "sure got pancakes" sydney asked

 **AT SCHOOL**

"Hey dude how are you after the attack" sam said high fiving ben "hey it's benny boy" speedy said surprisingly hugging ben "oh ok and this is happening now hey garebear how it going" ben said "you know what i'm not even going to beat you up after calling me that" gary said setting him down leaving "what the hell just happened" ben asked "i don't know but i have class so have fun dealing with this" sam said walking away

Ben's spider scence flared he looked left and he got tackled "ben are you ok are you hurt how do you feel" ashley said hugging him "ash i still have 3 broken ribs and you crushing all of them" he tried to squeak out "omg sorry" she said pushing ben away "it's fine but what is with the hug you never touch me like ever" ben asked "i know and i'm sorry after you got crushed by the wall everyone was scared for you even speedy" she said "that's fine" he said getting up "hey ben" sydney said "he" ben almost saying but being cut of by sydney kissing him "what the hell sydney" ashley said "what can't a girl kiss her boyfriend" syd said "you to are dating" ashley asked "well kinda" ben said "don't be silly ben we slept together did that mean nothing" sydney said "what but ben is mine" she said letting slip her true feeling for ben "last time i check you were dating drake" syd said "I am so why would i care who hardy dates" ashley said crossing her arm and walking away "ok so what happened with my mom" ben asked "she said she approves as long as we use protection" syd said "no not that about us dating" ben said "she approved" sydney said kissing ben again. After that she let go of him "hey who said you could stop kissing me" ben said grabbing sydney by the waste and kissing her more "mmmm that feels better" he said letting go of her and walking to class

 **DURING LUNCH**

"Ben we have to talk about pyro now" may said sitting down. "Why whats up" ben said "well i think last night wasn't the first time he did something like this" she said showing him her laptop.

"What do you mean did you find a motive" ben asked "yes the girl that he was attacking the night you first fought him her name is susan mcfree a biochem lab technician at hammer industry." she said "what kinda motive is that" ben asked "well other attacks that match his mo happened at 5 other buildings and 5 people were killed Martin vanburn, karen marco, beth dunder,bridgit miflan and ethan hunt and they all work for hammer industry in the bio lab" she said "he must have something against hammer i'll check it out tonight" ben said "cool i'll tell dad " may said "no i can do this alone" ben said

 **AFTER SCHOOL**

"I'm at hammer industry" ben said perched on top of a building "ok but be careful" may said "going in" ben said climbing to an air vent "ok pyro must be after something in the bio lab" ben said to himself. "Now where to go from here" he said to himself looking down an elevator shaft. Then the building schematics appeared in the corner of his mask "ok the biotech lab is on the 10th floor and i'm on the 30th floor" he said looking down and he jumped and fell shooting a web to catch him before he hit the ground "ok time to get to work" he said prying the door open and walking in "man for a multi million dollar company they have terrible security" he said walking around finding a computer "well time to get hacking" he said hacking the computer

"Look what we have here" he said finding a document and some files "project elemental what's that" he said clicking on it when it was open he saw a bunch of pictures of guys with glowing veins another guy in a vat of water and the last guy with blue lightning coming of him "well that's not normal better download it" he said putting a flash drive in the computer when his spider sence flared and fire shoot at him "oh hey pyro you look good" he said on the ceiling "give me the dive and you don't die" pyro said pointing at ben "sorry man can't do that but you could put your hands up and walk into the police station" ben said "fine then die" pyro said shooting fire at ben. Ben dodged it and punched pyro in the face and kicked him with all his might. Ben webbed up a desk and hurled it at pyro but pyro burned the desk when ben swing kick pyro at a window and webbed him up "just like a present" ben said "not so fast" pyro said burning the webs and glowing red hot and blazing a bunch of fire at ben. Ben hardly dodged but got burned on his arm "time to go" he said looking around not seeing pyro but he heard the security coming up the stairs

 **BACK IN HIS ROOM**

"Ok that was not fun" he said climbing into his room flopping on the floor "ouch ouch ouch" he said getting up from the floor "took you long unufe" sydney said dressed in a miss marvel costume "you have no idea how hot you look right now but i can't feel my right arm give me a sec" he said holding his arm and limping over to his closet "what the hell happened to you" sydney asked "nothing i'm fine" ben said grabbing anti burn spray and plugging in the flash drive "now go lay in bed whall i change and rap my burn ok" he said kissing her and she left

Ben finished what he was doing and got into bed with sydney "ben do you love me" sydney asked "yes now go to sleep" ben said "do you ever want to take this relationship any further" she said "ok we're doing this now" ben said getting up "how much further are we talking" ben asked "like sex and stuff" she said "come on i'm 15 and you're 16 and we already sleep in the same bed sex isn't ever on my radare with you" he said "then you don't love me" she said "no that's not it i love you without sex to prove it and you don't need skimpy close to keep me interested" he said "fine i'll change" she said getting up and leaving the room "syd come back" he said about 15 minutes later she came back in the room with one of ben's avengers t-shirt and a pair off his boxers on and her hair in a bun with glasses on "you still think i'm hot" she asked him. Ben looked at her and was speechless "i know it" she said about to leave "i think you are the most beautiful girl i have ever seen" he said "really ever like this" she asked him "i think you hotter like that" he said. Sydney got back into bed and snuggled close to ben. Unknowing to them someone was watching them for an adjacent building "who the hell does that boy think he is" the masked man said in a gruff voice

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Ben had just woken up and walked out of the room "time for breakfast" he said when his spider scence flared and he dodged a swing from a laser sword "what the hell" he said dodging swing after swing "who the hell are you" he asked then he got kick in the stomach and pushed out the window. He was then helled over the side of the apartment "what do you want taskmaster" ben asked "you dead" taskmaster said. Hearing the noise sydney came out of there room and yelled "DADDY" both ben and taskmaster looked at her "daddy" ben said confused "go back to your room darling daddy's going to take care of this pervert" taskmaster said "daddy stop this is my boyfriend ben put him down this instance" she said walking over to them and hitting her dads arm "fine sorry little girl" taskmaster said "what is happening here" ben asked after being set down "well this isn't how i wanted to tell you but this is my father taskmaster" she said "how what" ben asked "you never questioned my powers how we have the same powers" she said "you're dating an idiot" taskmaster "Ok fair but i'm kinda hurt" ben said then a ding went off in his room "finally" ben said running to his room logging into the computer "what's this" sydney asked "remember the burn i got last night well this is why i copied a file called project elemental and i think pyro is one of them so i had the computer comb through the file and look for everyone that worked on the project they all died from wait for it fires all 5 but i saved the last one and now she is in police protection all are accounted for except nathan green" ben said "so what are you going to do" sydney asked "well spiderman and spiderwoman are going to find him and keep him safe i already call peter" ben said "be safe" she said kissing him and leaving him

 **AT NATHAN GREENS APARTMENT**

"May are you in position" ben asked positioned on fred his favorite gargoyle "ben this isn't how my dad did this he kinda just winged it" may said "yay and how often did that work" he asked "not often but it worked" may said "there we go" ben said "and how shire are we he will be here" may asked "he was in the file i stole and he was the last target so he will be here" ben said when all of a sudden the whole floor went up in flames "may call the fire department and get everyone else out" ben said "what about you" she asked "i'm going in" he said jumping and free falling and webbing a building and swinging into the penthouse "ok pyro let's finish this" ben said looking around "where is he" may asked "pyro's gone but green is here" ben said running up to him "what happened mr green" ben asked "bombs he planted bombs" nathan green said bens spider sence flared and he looked over to a bunch of bombs "oh shi" ben said and an explosion "BEN NO" may said

 **The end here is a cliffhanger**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9 and the 3 part of the pyro ark**

"BEN NO" may said running as fast as she could up the side of the building and jumping in to the room "ben are you alive" may said yelling "yay i'm here"' ben said lifting up the rubble he was under his suit was in shambles and his mask lense was shattered on the left side "ben are you ok" may asked "yay totally fine not like i was in an explosion" ben said sarcastically holding his right side "is green still alive" may asked "no he died just before the explosion" ben said "what now" may asked "this guy has killed 6 people and i don't think he's going to stop. There are real consequences. Pyro is aiming to kill me now" ben said standing looking over the edge of the balcony "we can stop him right" may asked "no i'm going to stop him i can't risk you getting hurt" ben said "what. That guy wants to kill you you need backup" may said "i know but if other people get dragged into this and get hurt i won't be able to live with myself" ben "i will tell the avengers they will help or my dad" may said "fine do what you want but pyro is my responsibility i have to do this may" ben said leaping of the building and swinging home

 **BACK AT HIS HOUSE**

Ben swong in and landed "hey what happened to you" sydney asked "nothing just grabbing a backup suit" ben said refilling though his closet "im going back out pyro is still on the loose" ben said changing "ok i'm coming to" sydney said "no i have to do this alone" ben said putting a new mask on "talk to me ben i'm scared for you and all you tell me is pyro this pyro that" sydney said "i know and i will tell you everything i know after i catch him ok" he said hugging her "why is it so important to do this alone" she asked

"later" ben said "no now tell me now or i will break up with you" she said immediately regretting it. "BECAUSE i have to prove that i can be spiderman and i have to live up to the mantle my dad and peter put up for me i have to prove i can be a hero and save people and keep my loved one's safe ok thats why"ben said "ben it's ok to not be just like peter and your dad you have nothing to prove. Peter chose you to be spiderman isn't that all you need" sydney said "i know but i'm scared ok i'm scared i don't know if i can beat him" ben said

"benjamin walter hardy you are the strongest boy i have ever known and you are the son of the original scarlet spider and black cat if anyone can beat pyro it's you" said a voice standing in his doorway "mom what are you doing you have an art show in moscow" ben asked "moscow can wait my son needs me more" she said "now get up put that mask on and go stop this maniak before it's to late" felicia said ben looked down at the mask he had in his hand and looked back at sydney and felicia and back to his mask "your right. I may not be amazing or fantastic spectacular or sensational but i'm" he said before leaping out the window "THE ASTONISHING SPIDER-MAN" he yelled as he swung away

 **HAMMER INDUSTRIES ROOF**

Pyro was standing on the roof and looking over the city "hammer did this to me and because of him this city will burn" he said shooting flames out of his hands "hey buddy i think they need you in a sauna some were" ben said standing in the side of a tower.

Pyro turned around and shot fire at ben. Ben dodged and sling shot kicked pyro but pyro grabbed his legges and throw him. Ben webbed another radio tower and swung around and kicked pyro. Pyro rolled and shot fire at ben he dodged and punched pyro back "why do you try and stop me i'm destroying hammer" pyro asked "because you're doing it the wrong way" ben said webbing a chunk of concrete and swinging it around and hitting pyro "i will kill you" said pyro "not if i can help it" ben said blocking pyros fist with his web shooter pyro burned it and kicked ben "ah" he said looking at his web shooter and the thing was melted "crap" he said dodging the blasts and he ran and tackled pyro and flipped him then he kicked him off the building "shit" ben said running and jumping he shot one web at pyro and stuck to the wall.

swung him through a window breaking glass ben ran into the hole he saw pyro and he was red hot and on fire "die you stupid bug" pyro exclaimed shooting fire at ben he dodged it. He looked around thinking of a plan and he saw a fire extinguisher "or you could just cool off" he said webbing the red medel cylinder and pulling he hit pyro in the head "you think that would stop me" he said bursting into flames "no but the they will" he said pointing to the sprinklers as they started to let out water "and this" he said spraying the fire extinguisher on pyro "and THIS" he said hitting pyro as hard as he could with the empty extinguisher. Pyro dropped knocked out cold. "Spiderman your on fire" a woman said "i know i know" ben said "no really" she said pointing at his butt "oh" he said spraying the last of the extinguisher on his butt "that's better" he said "are you wearing spiderman underwear" a guy asked. Ben just stood in the hole "yes yes i am" he said and he shot a web and swung home

 **AT PARKER INDUSTRY**

"I am so bored" peter said signing papers he then heard a knock on his window he turned around to see ben waving "hey uncle peter guess what i just did" ben said through the window "pyro right" peter said "what how did you know" ben said peter pointed at the tv screen and it was the fight

"Wow i look good in spandex" ben said "what happend to you web shooters" peter asked "pyro" ben said "so i got a call from felicia to day" peter said "about" ben asked "how you don't think your good enough to be spiderman" peter said ben just looked down "ben i choose you to be spiderman because i think you are the one who can do it don't do it like me" peter said "do it like you" peter said

"And here is a new web shooter don't break it" he said "thanks" he said running out of the office and jumping off and swinging away "that kid will be the death of me" he said sitting down at his desk


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY GUYS I WAS THINKING OF BUILDING A NEW VILLAIN TEAM THE HATEFUL EIGHT I DON'T OWN ANY MARVEL PROPERTIES AND THESE VILLAINS ARE NEW OR BETTER VERSIONS OF SPIDER MAN'S ORIGINAL ROGUES GALLERY**

"I am ben hardy son of ben reilly the original scarlet spider and felicia hardy the black cat but most importantly spider-man " ben said standing on the empire state building ( _there is a reported robbery on 24th and 3rd officers please respond_ ) said a dispatcher "well time to get to work" ben said getting up and stretching "good to be me" he said pulling the mask down and jumping off and free falling.

He swung over to the bank to find it was completely empty there was no deske's no vault no nothing "oook this doesn't look like a trap" he said to himself looking around but then his spider sense flared and he jumped backwards and landed but no one was around then fire come out of the wall he dodged "pyro your out already wow the police suck" he said looking around but again no one then his spider sense hit again "ok this thing is broken" he said smacking his head " IT'S CLOBBER'EN TIME" he hired someone say and he looked to the left to see the underside of a car hit him and he flew across the room into some latex sheet "ow" he said then the latex sheet wrapped around him "ah magic sheet magic sheet" he yelled "will you shut up" said a female voice with nobody "it talks AAAAAHHHH" he yelled but an hand went over his face "calm down" said a voice and a female body appeared "it's ok peter we just want to talk to you" she said

"Peter like peter parker" ben asked "yes peter we know it's you" said a guy on fire "who are you guys and were did you get this magic sheet because i want one" he asked "peter were the fantastic 4" a guys face said stretching to look at him (maybe i should play along) ben thought "oh hey guy i didn't recognise you with the fire and stuff" ben said "your not peter are you" the girl said "what do you mean" ben said "because peter would have made 7 puns 10 crappy jokes and 2 clever jokes by now" said a giant rock monster "fine i'm not uncle pete" ben said "wait uncle pete" the girl said "yay you seem surprised" ben said "well peter doesn't have a brother so it must be his wife's" she said with a hint of sadness "nope actually i'm the son of his clone" ben said "so he isn't married" the girl said looking happy "he's married to mary jane watson parker" ben said "oh you know what we are off track we need to find peter take us to him" she said "look lady i don't know what you want with pete but i won't take you" ben said. He then got a call on his com link and it was peter "i have to take this" he said jumping to the second floor

"Hey uncle pete what's up" ben said nervously {ben i just got a call from the school saying you not there} peter said "well you know i'm there so {really what class} peter asked "math" ben answered {wow how weird because i called may she said you not there} peter said (play dumb) "who" ben asked (not that dumb) {ben tell me where you are} peter said "definitely not 24th and 3rd" ben said (you idiot) {don't move a muscle} peter said hanging up "i'm dead" ben said

"Benjamin hardy where are you" peter said looking around "peter" said the woman "hey susan, ben get over here" peter said "peter we need you help" susan said "yay ok but right now i'm trying to parent" peter said "peter" susan said " susan wait susan why are you hear" peter asked "well the baxter building it was captured by doom and he has frank and val" susan said "but i though doom was good" peter asked "so did we but he attacked and took over the tower" reed said "ok go to this address ok" peter said giving them his address "thanks parker" the thing said and they all left "BEN" peter said looking at ben who was crawling out the window "hey uncle pete" ben said getting down "get in the" peter said "getting in the car" ben said walking past him and getting in the car

 **AT SCHOOL**

"Ben why weren't you at school" peter asked "i was but then i got bored" ben said "you can't do that you have responsibilities and need to be at school" peter said "but i want to be spiderman" ben said "i was the same but i still did it" peter said "but you need to stay in school i love you". "Yay i know" ben said running into school

"Hey ben what's up how was your weekend" sam asked "not very eventful" ben said. "Hey did you hear ashley and drake broke up" sam said "oh ok why" ben asked "she was in love with someone else" sam said "BEN HARDY I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS" drake said behind them "and i guess it's you" sam said and left "dude what about bro code" ben said (spider sense) and he dodged the punch and rolled "dude i don't want to fight" ben said "well to bad i do" drake said and went to punch again ben's instinct kicked in and he dodged and kicked drakes knee down and ran on a locker and punched drake strait in the face knocking him out. He looked around "what i took mixed martial arts as a kid" he said and ran out

 **AT OSCORP**

" your children are here" the secretary said "send them in" harry said "hey dad" they both said "girls good that your here" harry said "why" they asked "because we are having dinner at the parkers go get ready" harry said

 **AT THE PARKERS**

"Ok harry and the girls will be here at 4 **:** 00 and it's 3 **:** 55" peter said "dad i can't pick what to where both are so girly" may said putting on a dress "you look fine now where is ben" peter asked "he's still in the shower" mj said in the kitchen then there was a knock on the door "ok everyone parker smies" peter said "hey peter how's life" harry said hugging him and mj "life's good hey girls" peter said "hello mr parker" they said at the same time "ok little weird may bring them to the living room" peter said "ok" may said leaving with the girls 

**IN THE LIVING ROOM**

"So what's up" may asked "listen are parents may be friends but we aren't" mary said "ok" may said "hey may do you know where my tie is i can't find it" ben said walking down stairs only in a pair of pants and shirtless.

Ashley and mary kate's eyes went wide and lets get it on was in the background "ya it's on your bed stupid" may said not even looking up "thanks oh hey girls" ben said and winked then he ran up stairs

"So is ben single" ashley asked "ya he is hot" mary said "no ben has a girlfriend he is having dinner with her tonight" may said looking at her phone "really where" ashley asked "with us here" may said

At the door sydney was about to knock but mj beat her to it "you must be sydney come in" mj said hugging her "ben's in his room" she said "thank's mrs. parker" sydney said "please call me mj or aunt mj wink wink" mj said "ok"sydney said walking up to ben's room

"Hey babe you look great" ben said kissing her forehead and straightening his tie "ok but i was wondering if later tonight we could have a little alone time"she asked "ok what do you mean" ben asked "you know" she said putting her hand on her hand on his chest "yes very much yes like right after dinner like right after" ben said excitedly "ben can you not talk about sex in front of me" may said on the couch. On the other hand mary kate and ashley osborn were still looking at ben "are you two ok your kinda eyeing up my boyfriend" sydney asked "ya were fine" ashley said still looking at ben

At dinner mary and ashley looking at ben "so girls what have you been up to" peter asked "school and stuff" they said "girls stop looking at ben" harry said then there was a beep ben looked at his phone "sorry to eat and run but i've got something to do" ben said getting up and running to his room "what was that about" harry asked "work" peter said

With ben he was swinging to time square he landed on a car and saw a guy in suit "hey who are you supposed to be the boombox" ben said getting off the car "you can call me sound wave" the guy said "i'm still calling you boombox" ben said sound wave shot a blast of sound at ben. Ben dodged "are you using old shocker gear" ben asked "actually we are" then ben's spider sense flared and he got hit with a sound blast "son of a" ben said before being cut off by another sound blast. He was being hit with sound at the same time and on his knees with his hands over his ears "you see spider we are what you'd call assassins we were hired to kill you by some pretty big people" sound wave said "who are you guy" he said "well you can call us the new enforcers sound wave, seismic, and fault line" sound wave said charging up his gear "any last word spider" he asked "those are really stupid names" ben said "burst" sound wave said blasting ben with a powerful sound blast

In a coffee shop everyone was sitting in there seats when and all of a sudden BAM ben came crashing through the wall and hitting the center island "ow" he said looking at the wall he smashed through and seismic comes running ben's lenses went wide and he backflip over the island to the counter. He then made a web sling shot and webbed a bunch of cups. He then put them in the slingshot and let it fly hitting seismic in the face

The whole cafe was empty except one person with headphones who heard nothing as ben and seismic were fighting in the background (call back to TASM library scene) seismic hit ben but be shot two web lines and sling shot back hitting seismic in the chest and jumping backwards kicking him in the face knocking him out along with the other two

Officers arrived on scene "spiderman what's with the damage" one asked ben who was standing in the destroyed cafe "what this place is fine" ben said when the sight fell on the ground smashing the officers looked at the sign and back at ben. Ben shot a web line and swung away

 **BACK AT THE PARKERS**

Ben arrived through his window to see a very angry girlfriend "ben what the hell" she asked "what do you mean" ben asked "the whole leaving in the middle of dinner thing" she said "i had to go you know that" ben said "then why even invite me" sydney asked "because i love you and i want you to be comfortable with my family" ben said "the family i have no problem with frankly they love me but the osborn girls said that you dated them" sydney said "HAHAHA me date an osborn we they wouldn't even touch me till last week" ben said then ben got a call {ben spider-man is needed at the baxter building} peter said on the other end "ok i'm on my way now" he said "duty calls we will talk later" ben said getting his mask and jumping out the window "oh we'll talk" she said getting her suit on and following him

 **AT THE BAXTER BUILDING**

Ben was looking at the building and was scanning it and he saw 2 heat signatures in the penthouse which he hoped was val and franklin he swung over to the tower's balcony and looked in seeing val and franklin tied up in rope and two doom bots "time to get to work" ben said he switched one web shooter to electric webs and shooting both doom bots short secreting them. He climbed in on the ceiling "you two the richard kids" he asked "no were the stange kids" val said "snarky i like that i'm spiderman and i'll be your rescuare for this evening would you like to see tonight's specials" ben joked untying them "no i think we'll just take the check" val said "ok this is going to get annoying if you two keep doing that" franklin said "ok lets get you two out of here so i can get to work" ben said "no this is our home and we will help you" val said "look little girl let the superhero handle this" ben said "i'm 14" val said "ya ya whatever" ben said walking to the door "not so fast" a voice said and ben's spider sense flared "oh no" ben said getting dropkicked sideways "taskmaster i thought we were good" ben asked "we are but my employer wants these kids and i always do a job" taskmaster said kicking at ben "couldn't you overlook once" ben said dodging all the kicks "sorry no can do sonny" task said "oh you called me son" ben said still dodging "no sonny not son there better be no son am i clear" task said punching ben in the face and grabbing ben's head and smashing it against the counter "there is no son but come on man the face" ben said wedding task's face and sliding under and kicking him over the counter "man kid your the first person since deadpool to hit me" taskmaster said rubbing his lower jaw "i try my best" ben said but then he got tackled into the fridge. Ben punched taskmaster in the face and and kicking his chest hard and pushing taskmaster away on a table and ax kicking him through the table

Ben went for another ax kick but taskmaster grabbed his foot and slammed him down "time to end this kid" task said pulling a laser sword out "what you have one of those are you a jedi" ben quipped dodging the sword but then over the tower intercoms a voice said {that will be fine taskmaster}. Ben immediately recognised the voice susan richards "what the hell is this" ben asked as the fantastic 4 walked in the room "this was a test that you passed with flying colors" reed said "we would like to ask you to join the future foundation team as the leader with val,frank and lyra she said pointing at the three of them frank val and lyra where in the new future foundation suits under the names brainstorm, telltale and she-hulk "here look at this" susan said pointing at a cylinder it opened and there it was the future foundation spiderman suit "so this was all a test no life threatening villain" ben asked "nope not at all" lyra said "sorry guys but i work alone and that's how i like it" ben said walking out on the balcony "well it was nice fighting with you" ben said looking at lyra and val and winking before jumping and swinging away "welp what can you do" franklin said but val and lyra were blushing and melting "woooow he is wow" they both said walking towards there rooms "what a jerk" frank said walking back to his room

 **WITH BEN IN HIS ROOM AT HIS MOMS**

"Well that was cool but time for sleep" ben said laying in bed "hey sarah you coming or what" ben asked "coming baby" she said walking into the room in a long t-shirt and glasses "how do i look" she asked "you look like the most beautiful girl in the world" ben said grabbing her and kissing her with passion "good now sit" sarah said pushing him on the bed and taking her shirt off showing her spider themed lingerie "i had this special ordered just for you" she said getting on ben's lap and kissing him

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"Man you really like the old fashioned way" ben said next to sarah naked "you are very resilient" she said walking here fingers up his chest "look at the time" ben said getting up and dressed "time to go" ben said putting on his mask and running and jumping away swinging of to school "ok see you there" she said getting dressed and walking out of the house


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING THIS BUT THIS IS THE START OF A NEW VILLIAN ARK THE START OF THE NEW VENOM NAMED POISON**

Ben was currently sitting in math class his favorite class looking out the window when mayday ran in the room in a panic "ben we have to go" may said "what happend" ben asked "ben let's go" peter said "ok" ben said running

"What happened" ben asked "get your suits" peter said opening the suit containers "ben there is no time to explain" may said "now get a move on" peter said as may and ben left

As ben and may were swinging peter called them {ben and may there is something i have to tell you} "what is it dad" may asked {the reason i called you out of school is because this is and emergency} "who are we fighting uncle pete" ben asked {the symbiotes have gotten loose} peter said "we're here" ben said ending the call

They both looked over the damage in the street "oh god what could have done this" may asked ben looked pissed and said in a dark tone "i don't know but whoever it is there going down" "may help with clean up and get people to safety" ben said when " _RAAAAAAAA_ " came over the street "ben whatever that thing is it's dangerous" may said "i know but i have to fight and bring it down oh and after your done get to safety" ben said putting his hand on mays shoulder "now i have to punch a big scary monster in the face" ben said as he shot 2 weblines and pulling them back tight and launching towards the sound

 **WITH POISON**

(how did this happen all i wanted was to be like spider-man) thought charle brock the son of eddie brock AKA venom [this is what you wanted to be venom to spiderman a cancer a POISON] the symbiote said (no but all i wanted to do is help) charlie said [you are helping by destroying that menace like your father asked before the cancer took him from us] poison said (yes i will do what father asked of me and kill spiderman for the better of all) he thought " _yesss we will kill the spider and rid him of this earth, we will become a toxin to spiderman , i will be his venom, we will be his POISON"_ charlie said completely fused with poison to become a hulking figure. His top half was purple with wide white eyes. His arms were purple with green talens. His lower half was dark green with purple tips on his feet. The symbol on his chest was the biohazard symbol but changed to look like a spider

Ben arrived on the scene to see poison standing there "why tinky winky isn't there a giant sun baby you have to play with" ben joked " _you think you can anger me so i make a mistake_ " poison said "well that's like half the job" ben quipped " _are you prepared to die spiderman_ " poison asked "you know how many times i've heard that" ben said standing only feet away

Both looked each other in the eyes and ben got serious "i don't know who you are but you need to stop" ben exclaimed " _i will end you here and now_ " poison said "fine but don't say i didn't warn you" ben said and they started running at each other and jumped

Ben punched poison and poison hit ben. They went flying backwards and landed. Ben ran and punched poison in the face 3 times before poison grabbed him by the neck and smashed him into the ground. Ben kicked poison in the face and grabbed his hand and throw him into a wall "now are you ready to give up" ben said " _never i will kill you_ " poison said tackling ben to the grown and punched his head into the grown (not good at this rate he's going to knock me out) ben thought. Then ben got an idea and put his feet on poisons chest and shot two web lines at two radio towers and pulled launching poison and him up and over the edge of the building

As they were plummeting to earth they were punching each other and flipped around "you know we will both die right" ben told poison " _i am ready to make that sacrifice_ " poison said "well i'm not" ben said punching poison with all his might knocking him out

"Now time to think of a plan" ben said and he saw two buildings and made a giant web below him. They land on the web and ben webbed up poison "now let's find out what you are" ben said pulling out an empty web cartridge and taking a sample of whatever poisons suit is made of then he called the police and swung to the spider web

 **IN THE SPIDER WEB (yes this is the name of the place)**

Ben was limping and holding his left side as he got to the examiner and poured the content onto a slide putting it under the microscope "karen please analyse the content" ben asked the AI peter made [yes i can spiderman give me 5 minutes] karen said "karen what did i say about calling me spiderman. Please call me ben" ben said [ok ben] karen said "by the way how's the synthetic body thing going" ben asked. Peter has been working on making a human body for karen so she could help around the house and walk around. [peter has finished making the body now all i have to do is transfer my AI] karen said "great how about after your done with the scan you can transfer AI" ben said with a smile [that sounds good]

[done i have finished the scan ben] karen said "good so what are we looking at" ben asked [poisons suit is comprised of an organic material but not one i have record of] karen said "can you find anything close to it in your records" ben asked

"It's and offspring of the venom symbiote" peter said scaring ben "what who is venom" ben asked "he was a close friend of mine named eddie brock who got a hold of an alien" peter said sadly "so how do we stop him" ben asked "well eddie's was sound but carnage's was fire" peter said "what who is carnage" ben asked

FLASHBACK

Peter was swinging around town looking for eddie (come on eddie where are you) peter thought when "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH". Peter know it was venom and swung towards the scream. When he got there venom was on the ground and some red version of him with a sword on his neck (no) peter though slingshotting at the red venom and kicking him away "hey brock what is that thing" peter asked " _it is my offspring he calls himself carnage_ " venom said "your offspring gross" peter said " _we produce asexually parker get your head out of the gutter and help us kill it_ " venom said

FLASHBACK END

"Man that is gross" ben said "ben you should go back home and rest you look terrible" peter said "no i have work to do" ben said putting his mask back on when zzzzzzzzzzzzz ben was shocked and fell on the grow and karen in here new body with a taser "karen why did you do that" peter asked [what he was not complying with given orders of his heath so i eliminated the problem] karen said

"Put him to bed upstairs and call felicia" peter said [yes mr parker] karen said picking up ben. After a while ben started opening his eyes to see a woman with red hair and gray eyes she has creamy white skin and was COMPLETELY NAKED with the right human anatomy (if you catch my drift) "ah who are you and what do you want" ben asked [it's ok ben it's me karen you own personal assistant] karen exclaimed "oh man karen you look great" ben said [thank you ben how do you feel] karen said "good but could you put some clothes on please" ben asked [what you don't want to touch. Your heart is beating faster] karen said in a seductive voice moving her hands up and down her body "no karen i have a girlfriend" ben said looking away [oh but benny you can touch but nothing more] she said

"Sorry but your still a robot so you have now feelings" ben said pushing her away and getting his suit on and pulling his mask running and jumping out the window [oh but i can feel pleasure and human emotion and i will be with you one day my love] karen said before grabbing a maid outfit and going to help mj

 **WITH BEN**

He got back home and walked inside "mom sarah anyone home" ben said walking around. He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge "ben we need you help" came a voice and ben jumped he then saw ashley and mary osborn sitting at the table with felicia and sarah crying "what's wrong" ben asked when ashley ran and hugged him "our dad he's missing and your uncle took pictures of spiderman" she said digging her head further in his chest

"It's ok i will get in touch with spiderman and see what i can do ok" ben said and ashley did the most unthinkable and kissed ben on the lips but he didn't push her away out of shock "HEY ASHLEY STOP KISSING MY BOYFRIEND" sarah yelled and i pushed her away "what do you think you doing he's mine" sarah said putting in between us

"I'm sorry i just was sad and ben was so nice" ashley said "look i get your dad is gone but that doesn't mean make a move on my man you b***h" sarah said "HEY stop sarah that was uncalled for she kissed me it happens she is sad and scared ok" ben said "and to you didn't stop her" sarah said angry "i was in shock but i'm in love with you no one else ok" ben said hugging her "you better only love me" sarah said punching him in the side. Ben felt the pain from the fight with poison and he doubled over in pain "oh my god ben are you ok" ashley said concerned "wow some girlfriend you are" ashley said putting ben over her shoulder and bring him to his room

(one day you will be mine my love) ashley thought watching ben sleep

 **THE END**

 **A/N GUY I NEED YOUR HELP I WANT YOU GUYS TO THINK UP SOME VILLAINS FOR BEN AND I WILL USE THEM WITH FULL CREDIT TO YOU**


	12. Chapter 12

**ALRIGHT SO LAST CHAPTER HARRY OSBORN WAS KIDNAPED AND ASHLEY WAS MAKING A MOVE ON BEN**

Ben was swinging through new york on his way to find some clues about harry's disappearance when he got to oscorp he climbed in a vent that lead to harrys office "now where did you go mister osborn" ben said to himself as he plugged in a hard drive that had a special code that hacks into any computer

As ben was looking through files he saw something that was very interesting names |Lizard| and another named |Shocker| and more all named after peter's old villains and he clicked on one named |Green Goblin|. It opened up to show a picture of norman osborn and one of the Goblin's glider and pumpkin bombs "what the heck is this stuff" ben said downloading the files

"Ok time to find harry" ben said and he returned to looking through security "looks like harry's key card was swiped just an hour ago in the biotech lab" ben said. The door handle creaked and a man and woman walk in "so wanted me to come and get his computer why" the woman said looking and only seeing the computer "ya i don't know but his office creeps me out" the man said grabbing the computer and leaving

"Mr osborn is here so why did the girls want me to find him" ben asked on the ceiling and crawling around to follow the two interns

 **IN THE BIOTECH LAB**

"Mister osborn i don't think this is safe" a scientist exclaimed "i refined globulin green so it's fine" harry said getting in the chamber that once tuned his father into the green goblin "but when you father did this he went mad" the scientist said "shut up and do it" harry said "ok ok fine the computer please" he asked and after he got the computer he started the process

Ben was watching the whole thing and stayed away "now increasing the voltage" the scientists said as he turned the dial. Harry was screaming and yelling of him to keep going till it stopped there was no sound in the room. Ben started to climb down when harry came out fine and flexing his muscles that had grown extremely "it worked the serum worked" harry said

"Now someone call my daughters and tell them we are eating whatever they want" harry said "yes sir" the woman said (this can't be good i better go tell peter" ben said climbing out of a vent when he got a call {ben my dad just worked late there was no kidnapping} ashley said "oh that's great good for you" ben said {thanks later} she said and hung up the phone

 **AT THE PARKERS**

"Ya and that's not even the worst part the files seem to be schematics of the old suits and how to upgrade them from what i could find" peter said to ben on his computer "so what do we do" ben asked "we wait i guess nothing more to do" peter told ben "ok i guess i will call if there's any trouble" ben said leaving "ben wait i just wanted to let you know mayday wanted to quit being spider woman" peter said "that's probably for the best i can handle it from here by myself" ben said "that's what i thought but having allies is good so maybe reconsider the future foundations offer" peter said "sorry uncle pete but i work alone because it's safer for everyone" ben said putting his mask on fully and leaving

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Ben walked into school and to his locker when he saw gary picking on some poor kid "give me your lunch money punk" he said "really lunch money that's so oldschool" ben said trying to get gary to focus on him "whatever hardy this has nothing to do with you" he responded "actually you hurt my friend ah" ben said "max" the boy responded "max ya my good pal max so now it has everything to do with me" ben said and gary put the boy down and turned to ben "you know what hardy now you got on my nerves grab him" gary said. Drake and tony grabbed ben from behind and gary walked up to him "you don't want to do this gary" ben said "oh i think i do" gary said

"I warned you" ben said and backfilled out of the two jocks grasp and pulled hitting the two guys against gary "now what have we learned" ben asked the three but all they did was moan in pain

"Now that that's taken care of i best be on my way to class" ben said walking away. When he got to science class he saw sarah sitting and waiting for him "hey what's up" ben said "nothing just wanted to say have a good day" she said and kissed him "ok you to" ben said as she left (that was odd) ben thought

When sarah left she called someone {you plant the tracker} a man's voice said "yep it's been placed" she replied {good after we take him out you can stop pretending to love him} the voice said "god finally i miss my money" she said {you will see it soon} the voice said and ended the call

Sarah looked back at ben as he smiled and made everyone laugh (is this really the right thing to do) she thought "of course it is. It's all about the money" she reassured herself and left school not wanting to be in the battle that was about to take place

Ben was sitting in art class when over the loudspeaker came a voice {hello students this is you captur speaking i just wanted to let you know that your school has an infestation of spiders hahaha now i would like this itsy bitsy spider to come out and play}. The voice stopped and then the lockdown precautions activated with steel coming down and locking all the windows and doors to stop anyone from getting in or out (oh no this can't be good) ben thought and he got up "where do you think your going young man" his teacher said "bathroom" ben said not waiting for a reply and just leaving

Once he got to his locker the voice came on again {oh mister spider i wouldn't take to long if you want all your friends to stay alive hahaha} and on the hallway tv screens there was a video of may, sam and the osborn twins tied and gagged in the gym. When ben saw may he grabbed his suit went to the bathroom and changed

When he got to the gym he saw that everyone was on the bleachers "don't worry i'm here" ben said walking over to them. May was shaking her head and trying to say something but ben couldn't understand her "calm down everything is fine" ben said pulling the gag out of her mouth "no look behind you!" she said and ben's spider sense flared. He turned his head to get punched hard and he went flying across the room "HAHAHA is the little spider hurt, how turrible" the figure said "who are you" ben asked looking at the figure "oh you can call me the Green goblin" the figure said "the Green goblin is dead" ben said getting up "yes yes little spider but you see i am not him and he is not me" the Green goblin said and he ran his glider into ben pushing him into a wall hard "please don't talk in rhyme this whole time, dang it now i'm doing it" ben said trying to push the medel flyer away "oh my dear spiderman try as you might you will die here" goblin said grabbing a pumpkin bomb and activating it and throwing it at ben.

Ben saw this and pushed with all his might moving the glider so he could move just in time "let's do this just me and you tinkerbell let these kid's go" ben said "not happening all the kid's here will die with you HAHAHA" goblin said jumping onto his glider giving ben a better look at him. He wore a purple armored suit with green accents and a green face mask (for comparison combine green goblin from sam raimi spiderman and spectacular spider man) "man you look uglier in light" ben said web throwing a pile of concrete wall "your tricks will not work for i know them all" goblin said and he blasted the concrete apart but ben was behind the concrete and landed a punch on goblin

"How did you find me" ben asked "your friend copycat put a tracker on you" goblin said and ben got tackled into a wall. Ben looked at his attacker surprised it was "copycat" ben said with wide eyes "how could you" ben said "i do it for the money" she said and she punched ben hard in the face "see she pretended to love you to get close to you and find you weakness" goblin said and ben kicked sarah away. After he got up his ran and kicked goblin and punched him. Spiderman and green goblin were in a heated battle punching and kicking, dodging and flipping. Copycat got back up and joined the fight trying to overpower ben.

Goblin grabbed a pumpkin bomb and slammed it into ben's face exploding on impact blowing ben back. When ben got up his mask was torn and his lenses were cracked so you could see his eyes "why don't you die" goblin said "because your still standing" ben said and he started stagger over and got into a fighting stance "time for you death spider" goblin said and he flew full speed at ben and hit him strait on throwing ben at a wall and ben slumped to the floor "HAHAHAHA First the spider now the rest" goblin said but then he heard police sirens outside "i must go but i will come back and there will be no spiderman to stop me" goblin said flying away

Ben was not moving and may used her super strength and breaking the rope and running over to ben crying. "This wasn't supposed to happen" sarah said walking over to ben and may getting down and trying to touch ben but may slapped her hand away "DON'T TOUCH HIM" may yelled "may i didn't want this, goblin was only going to hurt ben not kill him" sarah said tearing up "GET AWAY" may said "may please" sarah said "just get away" may said crying.

Everyone was quiet then ben sat up and took a deep breath and let it out "ow that one hurt" ben said and he looked around to see may crying and sarah with tears in her eyes "so what did i miss" ben asked. "You idiot" may said under her breath "what was that" ben asked "you idiot" she said louder and hitting his chest lightly "hey stop i just died for like 3 minutes" ben said and then he got up and grabbed his left side and stumbled over to the door "well look like i have more work to do" ben said looking around "ben wait i just wanted to say i was sorry" sarah said trying to hug him but ben put his hand out shaking his head "no it's not that easy" ben said

"But he made me do it i love you" sarah said "man you really think i'm that stupid" ben said "i heard what you said about pretending to love me so you could find my weak points" ben said and sarah broke down and started crying but all ben did was walk away

After ben changed he was tested by the paramedics and everyone looked at him "ben what happened" one cheerleader asked but ben didn't say a word "he saved the twins" another said "he almost died" the third one said

Ben got up and the paramedics told him to take off his shirt so they could treat his ribs and he did. What everyone saw was a bruised chest that looked like he had been hit with a car "holy shit" gary said "you did that" a girl said pointing at him "you always bullied him and look how hurt he is" she continued "no we had maybe one or two fist fights" gary said in his defence "ya fist fights but how many times did you hit him and kick him when he was down" 2 other girls jumped in "ya and look at him he has broken ribs you're a horrible person" one guy said "ya well where were you to try and help him" gary asked them "EVERYONE STOP" sarah said "you all hurt ben you all hit him or kicked him, made fun of him, hell you all made his life a living hell" she said "this is all your doing" she said pointing at his chest

Everyone went quiet "sir you have to stay here" an EMT said to ben but all ben did was walk away. Everyone thought he was going home but what he was really doing was going to get a spare suit and get ready to fight the Green Goblin (gobin said he would be back so i have to stop him before he does) he thought

(i have to stop him i have to keep them safe) he thought as he started to jog (this is my fight) he started to run faster (SPIDERMAN HAS TO STOP HIM) he thought as he sprinted at full speed home

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE BUT THANKS TO A GUEST WHO TOLD ME TO HAVE GREEN GOBLIN MAKE A COMEBACK. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE SEASON FINALLY**


	13. Chapter 13 season finally

**THIS IS THE SEASON FINALE OF THE NEXT SPIDER-MAN. LAST TIME THE GREEN GOBLIN ATTACHED BEN AND NOW BEN NEEDED TO TAKE HIM DOWN SO LET'S BEGIN**

Ben opened his closet and grabbed his last spare suit putting it on and pulling his mask back on refilling his web shooters and activating his AI. he walked over to the window and heard explosions. He looked over to oscorp where he saw pumpkin bombs going off

"Ben are you here" he heard sarah say "ben we really need to talk" she said "no time" he said "ben if you go you will die" she said "well it's either me or him right" he laughed nervously "ben be serious for once" she said "sarah now is not the time. Goblin is going to kill a lot more people if i don't stop him" he said "and what if you die. How will your mom fell or peter and mj or may" she said "that reminds me if i don't come back get my mom out of the city she is at the museum art room" he said

"Ben please don't go" she said but he jumped out the window swinging off to oscorp

Ben stood on the roof of oscorp "hey tinkerbell" he said and the goblin turned around "spider-man are you ready to die" he said "well i'm not totally looking forward to that" ben said then goblin launched pumpkin bombs at ben but ben dodged all the bombs and then he ran jumping off the building and swinging around kicking goblin in the face

Goblin grabbed bens leg and swung him around hitting him into a cell tower and smashing him through ben shot two webs and pulled back and launched himself at goblin tackling him off the side of the building and they plummeted down flipping and turning. Ben punched goblin in the face and goblin kicked him back

Ben shot webs at goblin and pulled goblin at him and he punched goblin. Goblin used his rocket boots and he grabbed ben and pushed ben's head into the side of the building grinding his head on the glass. Ben put both of his feet on goblins chest and kicked forward and off of him and he stuck to the side in the crotch. "Why do you still fight spider. The world doesn't need heros" goblin said "yeah and they need villains just as much" ben said "it's your fault. The only reasons there are villains is because of hero's like you trying to stop us" goblin said

Ben dodged goblin's attack and he tackled goblin into the metal hexagon shaped supports on the outside of the building bending the metal. Goblin grabbed ben and pushed him through the glass window smashing it. They both tumbled into the oscorp lab. Ben got up shaking but when he looked up goblin kicked him hard in the face

Ben grabbed his jaw "man tinkerbell that one hurt" ben said getting up "spider-man let's get your death over with i have evil schemes to plan and chaos to ensue" goblin said and two swords popped out of his gauntlets and he walked over to ben. He grabbed ben by the neck choking him he lind the blade up on to his neck and pulled back.

Gobin smiled and pushed the blade forward but it stopped just before hitting ben's neck. Goblin looked behind him to see spider-woman standing there pulling the web. Ben looked at her and she looked at ben they both nodded and ben headbutted goblin back

"Hey what took you so long" he asked "well the it takes a girl some time to change" she said and they both looked at goblin who was standing there with his swords and he charged at them. Ben and may ran at goblin. Ben slide under the blade and may jumped over. They both turned and may dodged the incoming sword slash and ben kicked goblin in the chest pushing him back. They both looked at each other "may lets clean this mess up" ben said and may grabbed ben's arms and he swung her around and throw her at goblin and she kicked and did a front flip and ben jump kicked goblin in the face

Goblin fell on the ground and they both webbed goblin to the ground and they both high fived each other and ben was exhausted and he walked over to the broken window and he looked outside "you really think being heroes creates villains" he asked "heroes create villains and villains create heroes and it will always be like that" she said "so no matter what anyone does for all the good there will be evil to combat it" he said and they both looked over new york "so all we have to do is keep fighting" ben said and then the police walked in "spider-man spider-woman stop and put your hand in the air" the cop said but may jumped out the window and ben turned around and looked at the cops and gave them a two finger salute and he fell back words

The cops ran over to the window but when they looked outside it ben and may were swinging away. They swung off to parker industries and they landed and walked in and ben collapsed do to blood loss. Peter walked in saw what was happening and he ran over towards ben "may get my assistant and call gwen stacy speed dial 2 now" he said "ok" she said and she ran out of the room

Peter picked ben up and brought him over to his desk and laid him down "ok ben stay with me" he said and he pulled ben's mask off. Peter's assistant walked in " " she asked and then she saw ben on the desk. She ran over to one of peter's office walls and opened a panel which activated a control panel "activate protocol blood spider" she said. The panel opened with pressure and liquid nitrogen steam. She grabbed a bag of O-negative blood and a medical stand. She ran back and started giving ben the blood

There was a ring on peter's desk and he picked it up {hello peter what's going on} the voice said "gwen hey so i need you to get over here asap" he said {what is happening} gwen asked "my nephew, he's pretty banged up like bad so i need a qualified surgeon to fix him up a little" he said {ok i'll be there in 5} she said.

When gwen got there she assessed the situation "ok i need some stitches peter and you get me some gloves and towels" she said. Everyone got what they were told and gwen got to work fixing ben up. It took 2 hours but she got ben stable. He was resting now. Mj and felicia walked into peter's office "peter where is he" mj asked "how is he" felicia asked "he is stable but needs to rest" gwen said

"Why didn't he collapse after the fight" may asked "adrenaline rush" gwen said "he couldn't feel the cuts" peter added. Ben's eyes opened and he looked around "mom where are you" he asked and felicia walked up to him "i'm here baby" she said "i don't feel so good" he said "i know baby but your going to be all better" she said. Peter called a car for ben and felicia to get them home.

The next couple days ben just slept and kept eating and drinking to gwens orders. He was gone from school for a week but he finally was healthy so he went to school and he expected no one to be the wiser but when he walked in everyone stopped and looked at him then they all ran around him. Some hugged him other's asked him questions. He tried to walk through the crowd but he couldn't get through then a hand grabbed his and pulled him through the crowd into a closet. He looked to see who it was and it was sarah "hey where have you been mister" she asked but ben turned and walked over to the door. "Ben stop" she said "i'm sorry for what i did please just talk to me" she said but ben didn't say anything "ben please talk to your girlfriend" she said "really you have some nerve" he said

"What do you mean" she said "you put a tracker on me, helped the goblin attack the people i love and then abandoned me when he attacked and almost killed me and then say your my girl friend" he said "i didn't mean for any of this to happen" she said "oh you didn't mean for this to happen that changes everything" he said "i will do anything please just give me another chance" she said

"There is no second chance for you sarah how could you do that to me" he asked "ben i was scared i was afraid of my feelings" she said "let me make this clear you and me are not happening ok" he said walking away

Ben left school and changed into his suit. He was standing on the empire state building looking over the town "i can't believe her" he said to himself then he sat down then behind ben opened a portal. What walked out scared the crap out of ben

Standing in front of ben was ben, not ben hardy but his father ben riley AKA the scarlet spider "hey kiddo i need your help"

 **THE END OF THE NEXT SPIDER-MAN SEASON ONE**

 **I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR THE NEXT SEASON WILL START TO UPLOAD ON 2/1/19 SO LOOK OUT FOR IS AND THANK YOU ALL FOR READING IT PS DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE OTHER STORIES CONTINUING**


	14. season 2 ep1

**THE SECOND SEASON HERE WE GO**

"Hey kiddo i need you help" ben reilly AKA the original scarlet spider "AAAAAAHHHHHH" ben screamed backing up into a wall "ben ben calm down" his father said "YOUR DEAD" ben yelled "yes i know" he said "YOUR DEAD" ben said "ben calm down i know i'm dead in this universe but i'm from another and i need your help" ben reilly said "ok what can i do" he asked "your mother i need to see her" ben Sr said "fine but this better not be a trick" ben said and they swung off to her

When they entered falicia saw ben Sr and grabbed a pot and pan and chucked it at him "hey honey" he said but she was throwing pans at him "you have no right" she said walking up to him and one punched the hell out of him sending him flying and ben's face went white. He looked at her and her hair was defying the laws of gravity and her eyes were glowing red "felicia stop" ben Sr said "what are you doing here ben" she asked "wait you two know each other" ben asked "yes we met during the spider verse event and briefly dated only because i thought he was your father" she said "oh ok wait what is a spider verse" ben said confused "later, now what do you want" she asked "i was wondering if little ben here would like to come and help me" ben Sr asked "no he is fine here" she said "but i need his help fighting the hobgoblin" he said "no not happening" she said "fine" he said walking away into a portal

"But mom" ben said "trust me all he does is cause problems" she said "wait i'm coming with" he said and he ran after him and jumping into the portal before it closed. When he landed on the other side he looked around the similar but different new york. "Hey you came with" ben Sr said "yeah i wanted to help you" ben said. Ben looked closer at his father they were roughly the same height and similar muscular build "so what do we do first" ben asked his father from a different world "well i guess we wait" he replied "so what happened to me in your universe" ben Sr asked "you where killed after uncle pete stopped being spider-man" ben said "oh in my universe peter never stopped so" ben Sr said looking around "did you get to know me at least" he asked "no you died when i was 5 so i don't remember much" ben said

"How did your mom take it" ben Sr asked "not well she attacked uncle peter" ben said and ben Sr broke out laughing "that sounds just like something she would do". "Where am i in this universe" ben asked "don't felicia hardy in this universe left a long time ago" ben Sr said "do you think i'm here" ben asked "no probably not but i'm glad i got to meet my son if i had one" he said. Then an alarm blared "he's here" ben Sr said and he stood up and jumped off ben followed

When they got to the sound they saw the hobgoblin flying around laughing "man he is ugly" ben said "i know" ben Sr added ben swung over to him "um excuse me but last i checked orange was not the new evil" ben said hobgoblin turned to him "spider-man did you change your costume" the goblin ripoff asked "no actually i'm from a different reality and im my universe you are a lot more green" ben said swing kicking goblin.

Ben Sr hung back and watched while ben took on hobgoblin. Ben punched goblin and kicked but after a short time hobgoblin cought on and started beating ben every punch ben throw goblin countered. Every kick ben tried goblin blocked and hit

"You ready to give up" ben asked "no not really" hobgoblin said and ben punched two more times but hobgoblin dodged and slammed his glyder into bens chest sending him back. Ben Sr decided to join in by attacking goblin from behind webbing him down. Goblin tried to move but ben Sr punched him and knocked him out. The police came and everyone thanked ben Sr and he took credit for everything not even acknowledging ben as he stood back

After the scarlet spider finished getting his praise he went to ben "good job kid we did it" ben Sr said "well you did it i just helped" ben said angry "don't be mad at me the press gave me credit and not you" he said "what ever just get me home" ben said and ben Sr made a portal sending him home. When he walked in he saw his mom standing in the same place she was when he left "hey get back here" she said but saw ben standing there "oh never mind then" she said and went back to cooking. Ben decided to go out on patrol and swung around town when he saw something rather interesting. It was copycat standing in a museum skylight. He swung over "are you just going to stand there or are you going to break in so i can arrest you" he asked "no i don't do that anymore" she said "then why are you here" he asked "because they do" she said pointing to a bunch of masked men "so what are you going to do" ben asked "i don't know never been on the side of good before" she said "follow my led" he said jumping down and landing on a guy "hey sorry to drop in on you guys but the sign said no touching the art" he joked jumping out of the way of a bullet fired by one of the masked men.

He cartwheeled out of the way of a guy with a machine gun. He used his arms to push himself up and stood on another guy then did a front flip axe kicking his buddy. He turned around to see the guy with a gun point blank at his face "time's up spider freak" the man said but then he fell down and behind him was sarah standing after hitting him in the neck knocking him out "for you maybe" she joked.

"Good work now let's get out of here" ben said jumping and leaving the museum. Ben stood outside the museum for a short time waiting then sarah came out holding a rolled up paper. He webbed the paper and pulled it towards him. "How did i know you would do this" ben said holding the paper "ben it's not what it looks like" she said "oh so it's not you stealing art after you helped save it" ben said "well yes but no" she said "glad i can trust you" ben said throwing the paper down and webbing it to a wall. He then jumped away swinging back home

"What did i expect once a thief always a thief" he said as he landed in his room. Ben pulled off his mask and throw it on the ground. He then sat on his bed with his head in his hands "honey what's wrong" felicia asked "nothing mom i'm fine" ben said wiping away tears "oh baby" she said hugging ben. Ben got up and walked over to his closet "i'm not mad or sad about sarah" he said "i'm mad about the scarlet spider" ben said "why what happened" felicia asked "i did all the work taking down goblin and he took all the credit" ben said "that's the thing about your father in any universe" she said "what" he asked "there is something about your father he always was a camera hog" she said 

"He was" ben said "yes but that's what i loved he always keeps the camera on him so i can steal a little" she said "mom" ben said "whatever hey aren't you going to on a field trip tomorrow" she said patting him on the leg getting up "oh crap i can't go" ben said "why not" she asked "because who will watch new york" ben said "may can come out of retirement" she said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~on the school bus~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ben was sitting next to sam and talking when ashley jumped over the seat "hello ben". "Hello ashley what can i do for you" ben asked "well seeing how your my bunkmate we should get to know each other" she said "but i thought i was bunking with speedy" ben asked "nope i payed him to switch rooms" she said "we can't do that i'm a 16 year old boy and your a 16 year old girl" ben said "thank you captain obvious, i know you won't do anything and this is for saving the day" she said with a wink "what do you mean" ben asked "remember when you fought that bull guy" she said

"No i was at the hospital, spiderman saved you" ben said (how does she know). "Yes spiderman did and spiderman is you" she said booping him on the nose "what are you talking about i'm not spiderman" ben said "ok whatever you say" she said and with that she jumped back over to her seat "what was that all about" sam asked "i have no idea" ben said. "Did she really think you were spiderman" sam asked "i guess but i'm not" ben finished

When they got to the ski resort ben and sam looked around away from the group "man this place is awesome" sam said "how can we even afford a place like this" ben asked. "Dude look a karaoke bar across the street" sam said pointing and running over not seeing the bus that was about to hit him "sam watchout" ben said running and punching the bus making it grind to a halt

Sam looked at ben with his mouth wide "your spiderman" he stammered "no i'm not sam i'm not spiderman" ben said "ben you punched a bus, a freaking bus look at it you hit it so hard the front caved in" sam said "no i can explain everything" ben said "you stopped a bus at full speed by punching it" sam said "are you part of the avengers" sam asked "no" ben said

"So you're telling me you had superpowers but they were weak but then you got bite by another radioactive spider strengthening you powers" sam asked "yes and then i became spiderman" ben added "this is the coolest thing ever, we have to tell everyone" sam said "no, no, nobody can know sam it's a secret" ben said.

The next day they were taking a tour of the town when sam walked up to ben "do you lay eggs". Ben looked at him "what no" he said slightly laughing. "Can you spit venom" sam asked "no" ben responded walking away

They were sitting in hot tub "can you summon an army of spiders" sam asked "no" ben said getting out. They were on the ski lift "how far can your webs go" sam asked "i don't know now shut up" ben said "well if i were you i would stand on the edge of a building and just shoot it" sam said "OK sam please stop asking questions" ben said "fine" sam said

~~~~~~~~~~~~after lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok class the rest of the day is yours to walk around or go back skiing" there teacher said. "Hey sam, ben we saw a karaoke place what to go" ashley asked "yeah we would love to go" sam said "what" ben asked "come on it'll be fun" sam said "fine" ben said walking with the group

"Who want to go first" ashley asked and sam had a giant smile on his face "ben will" he said "what no i dont" ben said but sam pushed ben forward "ok ben what song" ashley asked "no need i already programed one" sam said then the song began and ben know the song

When there's trouble, you know who to call (teen titans!)

From their tower, they can see it all (teen titans!)

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol

Teen titans, go!

Teen titans, go!

With their super powers, they unite (teen titans!)

Never met a villain that they liked (teen titans!)

They got the bad guys on the run

They never stop until the job gets done

Cause when the world is losing all control

Teen titans, go!

Teen titans, go!

If your heart is black, you better watch out

You cannot escape the team

When they catch you, there won't be any doubt

You've been beaten by the teens

Beaten by the teens

T-e-e-n! t-I-t-a-n-s! teen titans! let's go!

T-e-e-n! t-I-t-a-n-s! teen titans! let's go!

T-e-e-n! t-I-t-a-n-s! teen titans! let's go!

T-e-e-n! t-I-t-a-n-s! teen titans! let's go!

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol

Teen titans, go!

Teen titans, go!

One, two, three, four, go!

Teen titans!

When the song ended everyone clapped. Ben on the other hand was embarrassed because he normally does not sing in public. The next person up was speedy "this one is for my boy spiderman" he said

Living on the edge

Fighting crime, spinning webs

Swinging from the highest ledge

He can leap above our heads

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

Villians on the rise

And the city's victimized

Looking up with no surprise

Arriving in the speed of time

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man

Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man

Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man

Spectacular

Crawling through the night

Facing evil in his might

He's a hero in our eyes

See the headlights every time

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

Making villains fall

Webbing rivals to a halt

Racing up and down the walls

Bringing justice to us all

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man

Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man

Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man

Spectacular

When he was done everyone put their hand away from their ears. Sam leaned over to ben "well it's funny he doesn't know he just sang a song for spiderman". After everyone did their turns they left and they were talking to each other. Ben and sam laughed together when ben's spider sense went off and he looked to the direction "ben what's up" sam asked "i need to go" he said "what" sam asked "i need to go, get everyone out of here" he said running away "now run" he said

"Ok" sam said then there was a big explosion "SAM RUN NOW" ben said "ben where are you going" ashley asked "ashley stay with sam" ben said running back. Ben ran to the explosion pulling of his shirt revealing his suit underneath. When he had his pants and shoes off he grabbed his mask and pulled it over his head and he jumped up to get a better vantage point

He looked and saw giant elemental monsters destroying things. Sarah landed in her copycat suit. "What's the problem" she asked and ben looked at her and back at the monsters "some monsters" but then he realised who it was "what are you doing here" he asked "i'm here to help" she said "no no you are not you need to run" he said "sorry i can't you need help and i'm the only other superhero around" she said "you are not a superhero" he said

"Well no time like the present" she said and she jumped in to fight. She dodged the incoming rocks and fire. Ben shook his head and jumped in after her. She was using her twin batons and hitting the rock monsters. She didn't see the wind monster who was about to punch her. Ben ran and jumped pushing her out of the way. The wind monster hit ben and the rock monster punched ben down to the ground.

Sarah looked back and saw ben getting pummeled by the monsters. She wanted to help but she didn't know how. She then saw a man standing in the middle of the four giants. She ran over to him and tackled him. "Listen snowglobe stop your friends now or you die" she said holding her claw to his neck. "Fine but spider man isn't going to live even if i do" he said and the rock giant grabbed ben's unconscious body and throw him into a building and the fire giant lit the place ablaze. The wind one blow the sapports dropping the building on him and finally the water beast filled the basement with water up to ben's head

"No" she said and she punched the man in the face knocking him out. The monsters dropped into the raw forms.

Ben woke up and tried to lift the building "you gave it your best shot benny" he said to himself "nobody can ask anymore of you" he said "so cold, my body won't move" he muttered then he heard sarah "ben are you ok" she asked "no really" he joked "get up" she said when all of a sudden she got grabbed by the back and she got thrown away "you should stay down there spiderman i will take care of your girlfriend" a man said "NO" he yelled and he could hear sarah yell

(i have to help her) he thought and he tried to move (i have to move) he thought "come on ben" he said "come on ben" he repeated pushing himself up "come on SPIDER-MAN" he yelled and pushed the building up. The man looked at the building seeing him lift the building. He saw ben standing there with half the building up "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY GIRL" ben said and he throw the building to the side "what the how can you do that" the man asked as ben walked over to him and grabbed him. He picked the man up and "night night" he said and he punched the man smashing the glass dome around his head revealing a bunch of wires

Ben dropped him "he was just a robot" ben said "so how could he control the monsters" sarah asked wiping the blood from her mouth "i don't know but someone made it" ben said looking at the robot "he looks a lot like mysterio" sarah said "yeah he does let me call peter" he said grabbing his phone "that thing is still ok after that" she asked "yeah it's a parker industry spider phone, almost indestructible" ben said "hey peter it's me i just had a run in with a robot that looks a lot like our old pal Quentin Beck" he said {Quentin Beck is in jail so he couldn't have created it} peter said "ok i will look into it when i get back see you tomorrow" ben said hanging up the phone "ben we need to get you to a hospital your hurt" sarah said "no i just need rest" ben said

Sarah grabbed ben and pulled him away "no sarah listen to me" he said but she just kept pulling. He stopped getting angry "you make it so hard to love you" he blurted making her stop "what" she asked "you make it so hard to love you because you never listen" he said angry "i want to help" she said "well you can because i can't lose you" he said "this is you problem you carry the weight of the world" sarah said "how did this become about me" he asked "you started it" she said "what would of happened if you were stuck under that building you don't have super strength" he said "you could have died just as easy ben you can't do everything yourself, your not a god" she yelled "and i'm ok with that but i can't have you hurt your to important to me" he said "i care about you just as much" she said

"Oh my god don't you see i've been pushing you away to keep you out of the danger haven't you seen that I LOVE YOU" he said which pushed sarah over the edge and she grabbed his mask pulling it up and kissing him on the lips hard and putting her arms around his neck. It took ben a minute to realize what was happening but when he did he put his hands on her hips. After a few seconds he pulled away "but i thought you were mad at me" she said "i'm furious with you but that can't take away my feelings for you" he said "what you think i just let anyone sleep with me" he asked and she nodded no "sarah do love you but you need to stay away from this" he said "i love you two that's why i can't" she said

"Well that's fare but if it get to dangerous you have to run" he said "fine let's go" she said. Ben walked away with sarah when he saw something strange on the robot. He ran over to the bot and pulled out the battery [Quentin Beck] was written on it "looks like Quentin Beck isn't as in jail as we think" ben said

Ben walked in the prison "hello i'm here to see Quentin Beck" ben said "sorry Beck hasn't been here it 20 years" the guard said "what but he was sentenced to 50 years 30 years ago" ben said "he was let out early on parole and hasn't done anything in 10 years" the man said "so where can i find him" ben asked "probably at his company" he said

"Hey pete Beck was let out 20 years ago" ben said {what then where is he} peter asked as peter talked ben saw something [beck security] was on the side of a camera "i'll call you back" peter said hanging up

Quentin Beck was sitting in his house when he heard a sound in his office "is someone here" he asked "Quentin Beck aka mysterio" ben said sitting in Quintin's desk chair "what do you want i gave up mysterio a long time ago" he said "i have a family now so i will tell you what i told the last spiderman, i'm done so get out" quentin said. Ben throw the battery he found in front of quentin "well then could you explain this" ben asked standing up.

Quentin picked up the battery and saw the name "look i don't know what to tell you, this is a battery i used in the older models of my bots" he said "well that older model created giant monsters" ben said "not possible all the older models could do was take my place in prison" quentin said "well there goes that lead" ben said getting up

"Wait spiderman i think i can help you" quentin said "why" peter asked "look if they find my tech. I don't think they would be as forgiving" he said. "Ok what do you have" ben asked "come by my office and i can give you the model numbers of the trakers i placed in my bots" Quenten said "thanks man and here" ben said giving him a roll of paper

"What is this" he asked "heard you kid's liked spiderman" ben said and he jumped out the window. Quentin unrolled it and it was a poster of spiderman sighed.

 **HERE IS THE END OF CHAPTER ONE OF SEASON 2. SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT TOOK TO COME OUT. JUST FOR THAT I MADE IT THE LONGEST CHAPTER. "SO CAN YOU GUESS WHO THE MYISTERIO COPYCAT IS IF SO PUT IT IN THE REVIEW"**


	15. season 2 ep 2

**SORRY FOR THE TIME AWAY BUT I'M PUTTING ALL STORIES BUT THIS ON HIATUS**

Ben was standing over a building in the middle of the night looking over the city " _ben are you ready to come back yet_ " peter asked over the intercom "yeah nothing happening now and I still have homework to do" ben said " _you still have homework and your still there_ " Mj said on the line "hey aunt MJ yeah i have a little math but after that i'm almost done" ben said when he heard an alarm sound " _ben hardy you_ " "oh wow hey something is going on by" ben said closing the line and jumping off

Ben swung and landed on the side of a building and saw the broken window. He climbed in and saw a giant green monster. He dropped down "hey buddy do you need some skin care products because I know a guy" ben said walking over to him as ben got closer he saw that the monster was a lizard. Ben remembered something about a lizard in peters archive "doctor connors is that you" he asked but then the lizard turned around "i am not that sad excuse for a scientist" the lizard monster swiped at ben but he jumped out of the way before the claw made contact "hey buddy watch the suit these things don't come cheap" ben said "leave me to my work" the monster said "well sorry buddy but I can't do that. You know for the greater good of the world and new york" ben said dodging the tail as he talked 

The monster turned and threw a table at ben. Ben dodge "Ok, this is getting out of hand" ben said and he shot two webs at the monster pulling it away from it's workstation to the ground. He then pulled out two full web cartridges and threw them on the beast covering it in webs. Ben modified the web cartridges to explode when is collides with something at high speed. The monster growled and tried to break free. Ben jumped over "no use buddy those webs can hold the hulk" he laughed when police busted into the lab

"Spider-man we got an alarm everything good" a cop asked "yeah everything is fine a giant lizard broke in but he was dealt with" ben said pointing at the mass of webbing. The officers looked at the ball of webs confused ben looked two and saw the lizard monster was not there. He grabbed some web dissolvent and tore off the webs underneath was a giant hole "oh come on i can't catch one break" ben said "he looked at the cops well officers it was fun" he said and he jumped into the hole after the monster

Ben was crawling around in the sewers "it smells so bad" ben said he crawled around a corner when "ah"he said as a tail grabbed his neck and pulled him into the water the monster grabbed is head (i know i should have added that respirator) ben thought

Ben punched the monster but it still had a grasp on his head " _ben can you hear me your vitals are low_ " peter said on the other end. Ben kicked the monster away and he swam up to the top "yeah no i'm in the fight of my life with an oversized geaco" ben said he jumped out of the water and looked around for the monster but no sign.

Ben climbed out of the sewers and swung home.

Ben sat on his bed and took his mask off, he threw it into his closet and he laid in bed going to sleep. When he woke up he was greeted with the sight of may staring at him. "Hello" he said getting up "have you seen the news lately," she said holding a paper in front of him. ( new avengers need to be stopped) the paper said "yeah so what i've got my own problem" ben said when Peter walked in "yeah and these guys may soon become your problem". "What do you mean" ben asked getting ready for school "if they keep on this path of not taking collateral damage into consideration they could get people killed"

"Look uncle pete it just doesn't seem like something i can deal with directly. Besides I have other things to deal with like the misterio, copy cat and a giant lizard. So i can't really deal with a team of teenagers breaking things in upper New York and around the world right now" ben said "fine but after school go to avengers tower and at least talk to them" Peter asked "fine i will talk to them" ben said webbing he backpack and leaving

At school ben was sitting in class and looking out the window (this is so stupid) ben thought after a short time of not paying attantion his spidersense went off making him jump "dude calm down it's just me" sam said "yeah i know that" ben laughed "so want to go to my house after school" sam asked "no sorry i can't i have...something to do" ben said "ok but we need to hang out sometime" sam said "i know but i just have so much to do" ben replied as they walked down the hall. As they walked bens spider sense went off for real. He turned and saw Poison his venom standing outside the school smiling at him. "Hey buddy i have to go to the bathroom" ben said running to the bathroom. He put his mask and boots on. He jumped into the ceiling and climbed to the roof

When he got there poison was standing there "what do you want Poison" ben asked, " _We want to kill you spider man. We want your doom"_ posion said "yeah so why now, why fight me after leaving for months on end" ben asked _"we left to learn the power we hold but now i need you to live for the sake of revenge. We will kill you but not now. There is something coming, something big that we can't stop on our own"_ poison said "what" ben asked " _we don't know but when we do we will come back here and join sides to fight it"_ poison looked at the sky "fine when this time comes and whatever happens happens we will fight and i will put you away" ben turned and jumped back into the school.

Ben was on his way to the new avengers town that was fisk tower 10 years ago. " _So Poison just showed up at your school_ " peter said over the intercom "yeah but we didn't fight he just wanted to talk" ben responded " _good I don't think you can't take him"_ Peter said "well i don't know i would be giving a pretty good fight" ben said " _oh i know you could give a good fight but could you win"_ peter asked "no i guess not" ben said

"I gotta go i'm here" ben said ending the call and he landed on the side of the building climbing up. When he reached the roof he was greeted with a gun pointed at his face

"Who are you?" a female voice asked "really you see a guy climb up the side of your building in a spider themed suit and you don't know who I am" ben said jumping up and flipped on his feet "so who are you" ben asked "i'm scarlet" she said putting the guns away "so are you part of the new avengers" ben asked "yeah I'm blackwidow" scarlett said

"Take me to your leader" ben said in a monotone voice "ooook" she said and she turned around walking away (man i've always wanted to say that) ben smiled under his mask. As they walked through the halls of the high tech building ben was looking at everything. Then they passed a room with a boy and a girl fighting one held a red white and blue themed shield and the other a sword "so spiderman got a face under the mask" scarlet asked "well yes of course" ben said "we don't really do masks" scarlet added "well i do" ben said. At the end they reached an elevator "morgans downstairs" she said opening the elevator "ok thanks" ben said as he got in.

When he got down the door opened up to a workshop. Ben walked in "hello are you morgan stark" ben asked and the girl looked up "yes who's asking" the girl asked "hello i'm spiderman" ben said shaking her hand "hello, what can I do for you?" she asked "I'm here to tell you to be more careful next time you go out and do your avenger thing ok" ben asked "what are you talking about we are perfectly careful" morgan said "really last time you destroyed half of berlin fighting a doom" ben said "well to be fair he had it coming" morgan said "whatever i was just told to talk to you i have a problem to solve myself" peter said getting back in the elevator

Peter stood on avengers tower and watched the city waiting for any sign of raptor (that's what he calls it) as he stood there he got a feeling he wasn't alone "so what should i call you iron miss or iron maiden" ben asked "well i like iron woman more" she said ben turned around to see morgan stark in a red and gold suit "what can I do for you" ben asked "I want you to join us" she said "sorry but i don't do teams" ben said when his sensors when off "hold on" ben said turning and looking at his map "raptor" ben said "sorry i have to go" ben said jumping off the building 

Ben climbed into the oscorp lab seeing the giant lizard he slowly lowered himself down behind him ben looked at what he was doing (project elemental) "you should change the gene frequency it'll negate the over mutation" ben said "why, why can't you leave me alone" raptor said "i can't not" ben said dropping down "why are you so interested in project elemental?" Ben asked "I don't want the people I want the research" raptor said "why" ben asked "It's the only thing that can help me" raptor said "wait this was a highly classified document the only people to have access worked on it...Like doctor green" ben said finally connecting the dots "your doc green", "yes i am spiderman now leave me to my work". "But you died" ben said "no i used the mutagen to super heal my wounds after the explosion now i'm stuck like this" he said "ok doc just calm down we can fix this" ben said

"I can fix this myself now leave" doctor green said "you need help doc" ben said walking slowly towards him "just leave me ALONE" green yelled smacking ben with his tail

Ben went flying into some shelves and they collapses on him. Ben pushed the shelf up and throw it at green. Ben then webbed greens laptop shut and pulled it. He grabbed it and jumped to the ceiling "he buddy lets play follow the leader" ben said "give me my work back" green said "sorry i can't do that" ben said climbing out and swinging away. Ben turned but couldn't see green but then his spider sense went off. He looked down and say doctor green grabbing him. Ben dropped and dodged the monsters jaws "sorry buddy i'm out" ben dropped to the ground with the monster in close chase "oh come on" ben said running down the side walk.

As he ran his spider sense went off. He looked behind him and saw a car flying at him "crap"

Ben grabbed the car seeing two people inside "welcome to spider traveling hope you had a nice trip" ben said setting it down when *smack* ben went flying into a wall "ow" ben looked at the monster coming at him ben flipped onto the wall and climbed up the wall. The monster followed ben with a quick pase. Ben webbed the laptop to the wall in front of him and jumped beck he shot two webs beside raptor and pulled slamming it into the wall raptor grabbed ben and slammed him down. Ben began to fall seeing raptor grab the laptop. Ben shot a web and swung up kicking the monster in the face he jumped back shooting the laptop and he swung off fast not being followed

He got to his room and opened the laptop but the screen was shattered "well shit all that work for nothing" he said putting the laptop down and getting into bed


End file.
